


New beginning

by elly32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Aurors, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Investigations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elly32/pseuds/elly32
Summary: AU!HP/PP DM/HG Eight years after the war Pansy comes back to England looking for fresh start. She has enough problems without Harry Potter in her life. Meanwhile Auror Harry Potter is looking for a murderer who's already chosen his next victim...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU! Hi everyone! As always: I apologize for any and all mistakes in grammar and/or spelling I've made:) Sadly English is not my 1 language:( 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Harry Potter"

  _Pain was one of those things he knew very well. He had many scars crossing on his body to prove it. The oldest ones from his childhood the most recent from war. Years spent in the Voldemort's shadow had taught him a lot about many different kinds of pain both physical and psychological, about pain caused by the whip, by the curse by the knife, but nothing he's experienced in his life prepared him for a pain he felt right now. It's long-drawn-out not-ending agony next to which even Crucio seemed to be insignificant. He felt as if the curse casted by his murderer tore his intestines and burnt his skin inside out. He didn't know how much time have passed since the attack, minutes, hours or days. He became engrossed in pain. His screams had wearied out a while ago, and now he could only moan. "_

_You thought you'd be safe?" masked figure whispered bending over " You thought you'd escape?"_

_He didn't have strength to answer, he didn't have strength to beg for mercy he could only pray for death. "_

_You hid yourself here and you thought that I wouldn't find you" white mask glistened ominously._

_New wave of pain shook his body. He couldn't know it, but the end was near. It was announced by bloody tears which were flowing across his face. His brain was shutting down. The murderer with satisfaction watched how convulsions were shaking the body of his victim. Once , twice. He wasn't young handsome man anymore but only twitching mass of bloody meat . Finally it was over. The murderer breathed deeply. That smell, the smell of death and blood carried him back to the past, to the battlefield. For a moment he was back there watching a destruction. Masked death eater shook his head. He had no time for dwelling upon the past. He had a mission. Traitors who lived in England soon would know his new power._

* * *

 

„ Blaise! How in a name of Merlin did you manage to find this place?" Pansy asked her lifelong friend looking sceptically around her new spacious flat.

When Blaise had told her that he'd found her perfect flat which she'd be able to afford, she'd imagined it to be a small one-room flat situated somewhere on the attic of an old tenement without the lift. But surprisingly, when Blaise opened the door only a minutes ago she saw a large three-roomed flat in the elegant building, put literally a few steps from her work in the beautiful green nook. It'd take a remarkable bit of luck to find something like that. Pansy pursued her lips: a bit of luck or cunning Slytherin who'd pulled some right strings.

Blaise shrugged " I guess I was lucky!" he stated innocently

"Three room apartment in the excellent location that cheap?" Pansy huffed „Blaise maybe I wasn't here for a few years, but that doesn't mean that suddenly I became credulous innocent being!"

Blaise gulped seeing her don't-you dare-messing-with-me look. It was Pansy he has known from his childhood. Obstreperous, stubborn and not standing the objection Slytherin princess.

„Split!" Pansy demanded impatiently „Right now!"

"What?" Blaise was trying to buy himself some time

"Stop playing around! This house belongs to you or to Draco?" she asked directly her eyes pinning him down to the spot making the escape impossible.

He knew when he's losing

"To Draco" he admitted.

Pansy sighed with frustration running her hand through her hair.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't need charity?"

"It's not a charity! We are friends!" Blaise retorted and seeing her raised up chin sighed "Pansy, for once just stop being stubborn and listen! Draco and I only want to help you, to help both of you" he added "Just stop complicating everything."

Pansy went quiet. She knew that she needed help. If she was alone she probably would have tried to save her pride. She had her job and was making enough money for herself. But the problem was she wasn't alone. And money she earned would never be enough for them both. Yet still admitting it was a hard thing to do for a tough Slytherin.

"You could have told me" she stated for a sake of quarrel.

Blaise smiled with his famous swashbuckling smile.

"We could" he agreed "but then you would not show up"

Pansy could only shook her head hearing his logical explanation. It was the greatest problem with having friends. They knew you too well.

"You'll see, everything will be fine" Blaise promised hugging her "You have us here. It's gonna be a new beginning"

"I hope you're right" Pansy whispered "I hope coming back wasn't the worst decision of my life"


	2. 2

Harry through squinted eyes with suspicion regarded the witch sitting before him. For any other wizard at Ministry Hermione Malfoy , dressed in a elegant purple dress which emphasized her rounded belly, with a mass of tumbling curls and innocent smile on full lips constituted the image of absolute purity and innocence but Harry knew her far too long to be fulled. Hermione Malfoy appeared that day in his cluttered office with specific target on her mind and nothing in this world would be able to stop her from achieving it. He sighed reconciling with his fate.

"So?" Hermione asked raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and combed his messy hair with his hand desperately looking for an escape.

" I really don't feel like celebrating" he began " between that split-up with Ginny ... and work... and..."

"Harry James Potter! You and Ginny have been breaking up so many times in the last eight years that you really should get used to it. Everyone else had!" Hermione started ready to refute all his possible arguments and Harry knew he lost.

When the war had ended eight years ago, Hermione had worked for a short time at the Ministry but she'd resigned just before her marriage to Draco, tired with fighting stiff rules ruling this place. Instead of wasting her time on that futile job she committed her energy to create together with her mother-in-law a line of various projects in order to help the youngest victims of war and all those who couldn't find themselves in this new world. Being herself a war-heroine and with her husband's constant support she's really making a difference, she made people listen. Hermione's recipe for success was rather simple: she was doing her job with passion investing all of herself in it. Nobody and nothing could ever stop her. Not even Harry's a famous dislike to formal parties of any kind.

"And besides we are not talking here about simple reception !" her eyes were glowing now with inner fire "We are talking about the whole program of scholarships for orphaned children from both light and dark side! Cissy and I have been working so hard to pull it together, and your presence could really help. You know how the situation looked after the war! And there is still so much to do! Those children simply need our help. Am I really asking so much of you, to accept a invitation?" Hermione's lower lip trembled perilously and her hands rested on her belly.

"Of course it's not much, you're absolutely right" Harry uttered quickly wincing slightly upon hearing his own pleading tone. But the sound of Narcissa's name combined with Hermione's almost-crying expression caused rapid evaporation of his resistance. Harry Potter was undoubtedly a savior a hero who defeated Voldemort and for the last 4 years one of the best Aurors but even he wasn't ready to risk a certain dead which was a very possible outcome if you had a misfortune to irritate two Mrs Malfoy.

"That's wonderful, I knew I can count on you!" Hermione was smiling now, her tears all but forgotten

"I should have thought twice before I gave Malfoy my blessing. He corrupted you" Harry grumbled watching her smiling and now completely calm face. He was tricked, he didn't have the smallest doubt about it.

"Nonsense" Hermione waved her hand dismissing his suspicion „ and now I really have to go, there so many things I have to do!" she got up gathering her things " You became definitely too thin. A bachelor's life is not good for you" Hermione hid her smirk seeing his grimace. Jokes about his bachelor status annoyed him , but there was some truth in them. All of his friends were in some kind of steady relationships. Even Ron lately started talking about the engagement with Lavender! And he? He had an empty house and an empty heart to match it and no one who could fill it in the way Ginny has never been able to.

"I keep telling him that" a man's voice sounded " But he doesn't want to listen to an old man"

"Mr Weasley!" Hermione greeted the man standing in the doorway. The passing time was changing color of his hair to noble white but nothing could change the gentle look of his eyes.

" Ah, my dear, how many times did I ask you to call me Arthur" Mr Weasley hugged the young women who was as close to him as his own daughter.

" My dear, you're glowing " he complimented her "this little one is going to have a very beautiful mom".

Hermione blushed and with a quick " Thank you" kissed the cheek of an elderly gentleman.

"I hope that You and Molly will come to the party ?"

" Of course „ Arthur guaranteed and seeing an unspoken question in her eyes added " An entire Weasley clan will turn up at Malfoy Manor on Saturday, you have my word" he promised solemnly.

Traitors. Harry thought bitterly. They're all traitors who condemned him to spend few hours in uncomfortable clothes surrounded by too interested and too nosy women . What a wonderful perspective!

"Mr Weasley! Mr Weasley!"a young Auror burst through the door calling " We've been summoned ! Somebody used dark magic"

"Where? Are they any casualties ?" the smile rapidly disappeared from Arthur's face

"A house on the edge of the Pearl lake. We don't know if anyone was inside "

Arthur nodded his head thanking an Auror and turned to Harry.

"Go and check it. Take Thomas and Dominic with you. If necessary call Ron from his day-off"

Harry grabbed his wand.

"Well, that's definitely a signal for me to flee " Hermione briefly hugged both men. " Watch out" she asked Harry.

"Yes, mom" Harry teased her while giving a salute with his wand.

* * *

 

It's been eight long years since the end of a war and their world should have been safe and free from dark magic influences. It should have been. But standing amongst the charred remains of the house Harry Potter had a strong feeling that there's a long way ahead till they'd achieve that kind of peace. Holding his injured shoulder with right hand he straightened up at the sight of the approaching head of the Aurors

" What did you find so far?" Arthur Weasley asked

"Only remains of two house-elves" Harry reported pointing at two small pills covered with blankets " Someone killed them and then burnt down entire place"

"And what about the man that notified us?"

" He lives on the other side of the lake " Harry explained „ He claims that he didn't see anybody and didn't hear anything suspicions. The house itself was abandoned since owners death in a battle"

"They were Voldemort's followers?" Arthur guessed

"According to him they're"

"And what happened to you?" Arthur directed his attention toward young Auror noticing blood leaking from Harry's arm.

" It's nothing, just a scratch. One of those" Harry showed lying nearby burnt remains „ wasn't as stable as I thought"

"Harry we found something" Thomas, one of two Aurors who searched charred remains of the house called.

Both Harry and Arthur turned in the direction of the running wizard who held in his hands dirty round object. Harry Potter knitted his brows . He was pretty sure that he has never seen anything like that before. Still, it could be nothing important. Thomas whispered „Lumos" and with his wand lightened the ball .

Harry flinched when the light fell on the image of intertwined snakes. The ball was repulsive.

"Thank you Thomas" Arthur reached for the object and slowly turned it in hands.

The ball wasn't bigger than a fist, but it's definitely heavy.

" Do you know what it is?" Harry asked with curiosity

" No, " Arthur denied " but maybe at Ministry we' ll find something about it" he looked around making a decision

"I will stay here with the team until they finish, and you go to St. Mungo's "

" There's no need. It's only a scratch" Harry assured but Arthur insisted

"Someone used dark magic here, there's never enough cautious with that. Let the healer check it" he stated and seeing that Harry's about to protest added "Don't force me to make it an order"

Harry reluctantly agreed and with quick goodbye disappeared with a pop.


	3. 3

"Mr Potter, I'm afraid that healer is occupied at the moment, please do wait in the office. It will take few moments" smiling witch showed him into the familiar office. Harry thanked her and with a heavy sigh sat down on the white chair waiting for Dwain- a very experienced healer who has been taking care of all Aurors for over 20 years. He closed his eyes listening intently to the fuss of footsteps on the corridor and get lost in his thoughts.

"Hello I'm Healer Goyle, how can I help you?" melodious voice effectively interrupted his mussing. Young woman entered the office automatically repeating words of the greeting and reading a patient card.

Harry jumped startled and quickly rose from the chair astonished. It definitely wasn't Dwain. Before Harry managed to shake off enough to speak he heard her gasp.

"Potter!"

"Hmmm, Hello?" he started hesitantly at the sight of her reaction. People who met him usually were impressed and happy to meet famous Harry Potter, but not her. The young witch standing before him didn't seem to be neither impressed or happy to see him. She rather looked as if she was afraid of him. Her face from pale became almost transparent and her fingers clenched convulsively around the papers.

Something flashed in Harry's mind. He had met her before. There was no way that he could forget such an interesting face! He watched her more thoroughly. Dark hair, slim, almost too slim figure, deep violet eyes, shapely nose, straightened up back. He'd seen her before, but back then her eyes hadn't been filled up with fear but with hate and contempt. Suddenly he knew.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

"Uhm, actually it's Goyle now" she showed him a hand with a ring calming a bit. He recognized her but didn't draw out his wand. That had to be a good sign.

"What are you doing here?" he was shocked

"I believe it's quite obvious I am a Healer" Pansy answered regaining her usual self-confidence. He didn't cursed her yet so maybe he had no intention to do it in future "and you're my patient"

"You're wrong. Dwain is my Healer" Harry answered trying to understand what was happening. Pansy Parkinson was a healer at St. Mungo's? When? How? Where? Why?

"Ah! I can see that you two meet" Dwain entered the room not noticing the tense atmosphere prevailing in the office.

"We have met before" Pansy stated "we went together to Hogwarts" she clarified seeing his questioning look

"Marvelous!" Dwain clamped his hands together in delight and Harry for a moment wondered whether Dwain wasn't by any chance related to Albus Dumbledore. That twinkle in his eye announced trouble.

"So we can go straight to business. Mrs Goyle this is one of your usual patients Auror Harry Potter ." Dwain turned to suddenly dumbstruck Harry "Mr Potter I am pleased to present my successor Healer Pansy Goyle"

Harry gulped "Successor? You are going on vacation?" he asked with hope

Dwain smiled good-naturedly "I am retiring my friend " he explained "but fortunately I've been able to find somebody who will take over my position and will take care of all of you! Isn't it splendid news?"

Harry coughed. He could find a lot of epithets to describe that situation, but certainly "splendid" wasn't one of them. A witch from Death Eaters family, the same witch who had tormented him for 6 long years at school and at the end had wanted to give him up to Voldemort to save her own skin was now his healer.

Not, there was absolutely nothing splendid about that situation.

"And what Ministry says about your choice?" Harry forced himself to keep his composure hoping that it was not sealed deal.

"Oh, they're delighted" Dwain assured, ignoring Pansy chuckle of disbelief „ and both Minister Kingsley and Mr Weasley promised me that Mrs Goyle will have their full support"

Harry sighed. It looked like the matter was already decided.

" Show me your arm"" Pansy went to do her job. Her small pale hand with long fingers hanged in a air.

"No! There is no need! It's nothing!" Harry rapidly moved away , but Dwain cut off any escape route

" You are bleeding on your clothes" Pansy remarked unaffected by his assurance " and it's my job from now on to take care of that kind of things"

They both looked at him expectantly.

Harry glanced at Dwain with desperation. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be the first patient of Pansy Goyle, but it looked that he had no choice.

Without further protests he sat down and put his hurt arm on a table. He could only hope that Pansy wouldn't cut it off.

"Splendid!" Dwain repeated "I will leave you, Pansy darling please call me when you finish , I'll prepare some papers you need to sign " Dwain left and healer and her reluctant patient were finally alone.

Pansy didn't waste any more time and immediately approached Harry her eyes glued to his arm.

"Don't move, it'll take a moment" using a gauze Pansy lightly pressed the wound and then satisfied with result picked up from the nearby table a little bottle.

" What is it?" Harry asked catching her hand before she managed to administer the liquid on the wound.

Pansy, not used to such interruptions looked at him with surprise which quickly turned into amusement at the sight of fear lurking in his eyes. Who would have thought that famous Harry Potter would be afraid of some like her?

"Calm down Potter, if I ever feel a desire to kill you I will do it with my wand not medicine" she guaranteed "it will soothe the pain and prevent infection. But if you don't feel safe with me I shall call some else. I'm sure Dwain won't be too disappointed " she offered seeing his hesitation

Harry let her hand go and denied "I don't think that you want to kill me and I'm not afraid"

"Sure! You're just curious" Pansy mocked him touching the wound with her hand. Harry flinched upon the sensation and looked at her perplexed.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, what's wrong now?" she stopped clearly impatient with his bizarre reaction.

Harry only shook his head urging her to didn't know what happened. How something so simple like the brush of her fingers on his skin could sent a shivers down his spin. And those shivers certain weren't unpleasant.

Pansy dealt with his arm lightly putting the balm all over the wound. She kept her touch light and yet he felt every stroke, every brush.

"Don't bother Potter, I'm quite accustom to such reactions." her bittersweet tone got him thinking.

He remembered something that Blaise Zabini had told him some weeks ago.  
"Things have changed Harry, and I'm not sure if all those changes are good. Now, if you have a name, which even only suggest some kind of connection to Voldemort you're doomed. You can be a saint, and people would still look at you as if you're an Death Eater. No one cares whether you actually were an Death Eather or not, whether you chose to be one or was forced to."

Was it the same issue she was talking about?

Harry observed her bowed head and skillful hands. Black hair were smoothly brushed back and pin together by a simple clasp but few curls escaped it and were resting gracefully against her cheek.

Harry blinked, she looked so young, so innocently and yet he knew that Pansy Goyle née Parkinson was anything but innocent. He breathed deeply. Even her perfume were different, yet strangely suited her. She smelled like vanilla with the addition of various oriental 's spices. He's never smelt anything like that before. Ginny has always used something basic like lilies or roses, but Pansy's perfumes were different, exceptional, exclusive. He sighed unwittingly.

"It's done" Pansy raised her head and violet eyes abruptly came across green ones.

Their faces were on the same level, and so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek.

" What..?" Harry started.

Pansy shook herself and straightened up moving away from him.

„ The scratch wasn't dangerous, but it's gonna leave a bruise. However it won't hurt. You can go now" with efficient movement she closed the little bottle and put it back on place in the neat row of various shaped bottles.

Harry didn't know what to say, the whole situation was awkward "Thank you" he smiled at her hoping that would help

„ It's my job" Pansy shrugged and reached for documents she'd previously put on the table fully ignoring his presence. Harry understood the message and went to the door.

„ It was nice to see you again... Pansy. " he said and not waiting for her reply left the office.

Pansy looked at the closed door bitting her lips.

'It's nice to see you Pansy'

Why did he say that? Did he really mean it or was he just polite?

She reached for her quill. She didn't have time to muse about Harry Potter


	4. 4

"I've heard about the fire. Why didn't you call me?" Ron Weasley, Auror and Harry's partner was already sitting in their office when Harry entered it the following morning.

"And good morning to you" Harry answered calmly closing the door " answering your question I didn't summoned you because I didn't want to disturb the charming soirée with Lavender" he explained surprised when Ron cringed.

"So called day off! It was a complete disaster! Lavender spent all day at boutique because there was some problems with the supplier and I ended up in The Burrow " Ron grumbled "all day I had to listen to Ginny's wailing "

Harry sighed " Look, Ron" he started wanting to explain himself but Ron stopped him waving his hands

" Forget it! I don't want to know anything! You're both adults and I'm already whole-heartedly feed up with that constant melodrama! Marry her or leave her! I don't care!" Ron emphasized his point and then change the topic " You better tell me what happened last night"

" Somebody killed two house elves and burnt the abandoned house. The house belonged to fallen Death Eaters: Keara and Ainsley Gamroths" Harry briefly summarized

"Gamroths? Where did I hear that name?" Ron wondered.

" In papers and reports. It's all over the news" Harry reminded him " When Gamroths perished in the battle Aurors searched their house. They found bodies of 3 young witches, Gamroths tortured them. Papers called them _'sanguineous pair'_ " Harry said grimly "but for me that was a pair of nasty and atrocious bastards"

"Yeah, now I remember. But as far as I know two survivors were also found in the basements of that house "

"True. Serena and Rose, two sisters, but they both immediately ended up in St. Mungo's. I've even asked about them yesterday. Physically they are fine but their minds will be forever trapped in that nightmare. They can't help us." Harry finished and reached for his quill. He had to write a few reports.

"Ah! Talking about St Mungo's! Dad told me today at breakfast that Dwain is retiring and they assigned us other healer" Ron spoke with curiosity "but he refused to tell me his name. Did you met him yesterday? Who's he? Why Dad was so secretive? "

" Goyle" Harry murmured signing the report and putting it aside

"Goyle?" Ron's jaw felt "as Gregory Goyle? A Slytherin?"

" Pansy Goyle, his wife" Harry clarified laying down his quill and waiting for his partner's reaction.

Ron knew that name. Pansy...Pansy...There couldn't be many girls with such name...

"No WAY Pansy Parkinson?„ Ron yelled

" Pansy Goyle" Harry repeated patiently amused with the sight of pure horror written all over his friend's face

"And you are saying it so calmly?"

„ Believe me yesterday I was anything but calm" Harry chuckled "but since the Minister and your father accepted her we have to live with it"

"That's just bloody great! Mione married ferret, Pansy Parkinson is my healer and on top of it I've just lost another bet with Zabini"

"What it's this time ?" Harry inquired " a game or something more sophisticated?"

Ron and Blaise were known to made constant bets on everything from Quidditch results to the young Malfoy birth date .

"How much time it'll take Mione to convince you to change your mind about the party" Ronald admitted genuinely "I put on 20 minutes, Blaise said 10, and and you gave up after 3!"

Harry was left speechless for about 30 seconds.

"Will the two of you ever grown up?" he finally asked getting his voice back

„ According to my mum, no" Ron cheerfully reached for documents he was supposed to fill. Admittedly he lost the bet but seeing Harry's face was worth it. Whistling a happy tune he bowed his head.

* * *

_She didn't look like the daughter of murderers when she's running laughing along lanes of the park._

_But he knew, he knew that pure evil was flowing in veins of that child. Evil which came from her mother and father. It's in her blood._

_He had to root out that darkness , wash it away with blood, only then their world would be safe. That was his mission._

_Those fools at Ministry did nothing to stop it, but he would. The murderer watched the little girl and her mother._

_No one payed attention to him. No one knew his secret._

_He waited. He was patient. He observed and planned_

_The girl smiled at him and waved. He returned the gesture. She looked so innocent..._

* * *


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank YOU for all kudos:D

* * *

Harry nervously corrected his formal robes. Big gala events has always terrified him and Malfoy Manor has always been known to host only great parties. Gathering all his courage he came in and froze speechless looking around a huge ballroom. Everything was perfect from crystal glasses filled up with the chilled champagne, through strategically posted composition of various flowers to shining chandeliers which were mirrored in polished floor. Narcissa really surpassed herself.

"Harry, you came" Hermione greeted him warmly " I was little worried that you would back out" she only half- joked

"As if I would dare" Harry muttered

"Nice to see you Potter" Draco with an arm wrapped around his beautiful wife was clearly amused with the obvious discomfort of the Boy-who-lived "Maybe next time you should buy yourself something new instead enlarging the old robes"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Malfoy. Those robes are practically new" Harry guaranteed cringing when both Malfoys smirked upon hearing his obvious lie.

"Potter, Potter, a new robe is a robe you bough this week and not a robe you found in the darkest corner of your wardrobe and dusted" Draco instructed but before Harry managed to answer him with a sneaky comment Hermione raised her hand warningly

" Oh no, don't you dare starting a quarrel "

Harry smiled apologetically while Draco laughing kissed her flushed cheek.

"OK, mom" they said in unison

Hermione rolled her eyes .They were impossible.

"Harry!"

"Hey mate!"

"Glad you here!"

Before Harry managed to react he was already surrounded by familiar ginger figures. Fred, Ron and Bill pulled him toward the richly pawned buffet.

"You must try this" Fred handed him a plate "don't tell mom, but it's the best steak I've ever eaten"

Fred's smile was contagious and Harry felt relieved seeing it. It's been a long time since he'd last seen Fred smiling so much, eight years exactly. George's death had left Fred shattered but fortunately it looked like time was healing the wounds.

"I must say that food and drinks at ferrent's parties are always excellent " Ron stated sipping the punch.

Harry smirked. Some things would never change.

"And where's Lavender?" he asked looking around .

"With her friends. They are discussing some clothes" Ron flinched.

He loved his girl and he was proud of her success as a fashion designer but discussion about clothes and colors with bunch of Lavender's fans was something far beyond his limits.

" If I're you I'd avoid mum " Ron whispered a warning " she has gone into how-nice-they look-together phase "

Harry groaned. Molly Weasley was one of very few persons who were still believing that he and Ginny would end up together. Whenever she went into that particular phase the wisest thing to do was disappearing

"I'm sure that other guests would also like to see a buffet" Ginny, dressed in the extremely elegant shimmering green dress, which nicely harmonized with her red hair, reprimanded her brothers. Embarrassed they immediately moved away. Ginny disapprovingly shook her head. How on earth her family was supposed to improve their social status if her brothers were thinking only about food?

" Hello stranger" she greeted Harry with seductive smile and smoldering glance. Harry smiled politely. In spite of all falls and flights in their relationship she was still his best friend's younger sister.

"Won't you congratulate me?" Ginny asked and seeing he's puzzled look she turned to her brothers " Didn't you tell him?"

" No, we left that to you" Fred explained

"Tell me about what?" Harry interrupted

"I'm officially joining you on Monday! I've passed the last exam! I'm fully trained junior Auror" Ginny was exited

Harry miraculously managed to keep his face straight "Congratulations" he mumbled shocked

"Isn't it wonderful? You, me and Ron! Our trio together again, it'll be like Hogwarts!" Ginny carried on and Harry had to bit his tongue to stop himself from correcting her that The golden trio has always been Hermione, Ron and him.

"Wonderful" he agreed dreading the prospect of working with stubborn and prone to ruling witch.

Working with Hermione, in spite of for her bossy attitude, has always been a quick and effective- mainly because of her vast knowledge and intelligences while working with Ginny has always been a pure torture.

Ron's face suggested that Harry wasn't alone in his worries.

Ginny was still talking something but Harry stopped paying attention. A familiar, slender feminine figure standing next to Blaise riveted his attention. He was almost certain that it was her.

* * *

Pansy withstood whole hour in a crowded ballroom. She stood proudly at the side of her friends bearing with outraged looks and whispered words

_"Parkinson...,... Slytherin... slut..., wanted to kill Harry... here... whore... Azkaban... "_

She took a deep calming breath to stop herself from running away.

"Easy" Blaise reached for her hand and gently unbent her tightened fingers "Since when do you care about some old bats opinion "

Pansy chuckled. It provoked next series of disapproving looks.

" I think I need a fresh air" she whispered

" Do you need a handsome companion?" he suggested

"Blaise, I know that Hermione ordered you to look after me but I can assure that I'm gonna be just fine " Pansy stated fiercely

"Relax Pansy, we're just worried"

"I know, I'm sorry" Pansy mellowed a bit "I just need some air"

"Alright. I'll be right here waiting " Blaise promised. Pansy gave him small smile and then quickly disappeared in crowd.

* * *

" Come sis, let's dance" Bill smiled to his sister. Ginny stopped her monologue in half and brightened up.

"Lead the way brother"

" She's my sister and I love her, but I swear the older she's the more she annoys me" Ron grumbled thankful for a moment of silence " Do you imagine working with her everyday?"

"We'll have to " Harry answered "and where's Fred?"

"He disappeared as soon as she started talking. I have to make him teach me that trick. It's useful" Ron again came up to the vase with punch " I need some more of it, how about you?"

"I'd rather have some fresh air" Harry said pointing at the terrace door.

"Go, I'll cover for you " Ron promised

* * *

He was right, the air was fresh. Harry leaned with his back against the balustrade and observed pairs dancing inside. He noticed Ginny in her emerald green _imported from Paris_ dress , he spotted Remus and Narcissa strolling around a ballroom, her hand on his arm. He briefly pondered whether there's some truth in a rumors about close friendship between werewolf and Lady Malfoy, and finally his eyes seized down on the most contrasting of pairs. Lion and snake merged in a loving embrace.

" It's quite astonishing how much they fit, it's positively atrocious to be so happy"

For the second time the owner of this characteristic melodious voice managed to surprise him

Harry turned his head. Apparently he wasn't the only person who sought a shelter on the terrace.

"Easy there Potter, there's no need to drawn a wand" the slender figure in a long black dress emerged from the shadow. Again he smelt that strange, attaching vertigo smell, vanilla with unknown spice.

"Pansy" he greeted her one more time trying to arrange his robes and deeply regretting that he hadn't bought anything new.

Malfoy was right, he looked ridiculous, particularly near somebody like Pansy. With blunt appreciation he looked at straight black dress which complemented pale skin and slim figure of the owner. Pansy looked like a lady and he looked like a clown in bizarre costume. He winced.

His embarrassment made Pansy smile. If she wasn't herself she would have said that he looked sweet with the light blush on his not-quite shaved face.

"They do fit together, don't they" she repeated taking pity on him and averting her gaze toward lightened up ballroom

Harry followed her example and looked at hosts dancing in the center.

"Yes" he admitted gladly observing how they're moving in perfect synchronization, her brown curls leaning against his shoulder.

"It should have looked funny, you know. They're so different like fire and water, and yet they're so good together" Pansy remarked wistfully.

" I guess there's some truth in a phrase: opposites attract" Harry joked and Pansy looked at him not understanding.

"It's a Muggle saying" Harry explained

"Och! Well it's fits them"

Harry watched her closely. There was something in her voice some harbored wish.

"You know it's rude to stare" Pansy commented "really Potter I think it's high time for you to demonstrate at least basic knowledge of decorum"

Harry suddenly felt like a schoolboy scolded by the teacher.

"And where's Greg?" he asked changing the topic.

Shadow passed her face, but she quickly concealed it with smile " Greg isn't very fond of official receptions and honestly I'm here because someone forced me to"

"Same here" Harry admitted nervously correcting drooping sleeve and loosening the collar pressing his neck.

"Oh for the love of...! " Pansy groaned seeing his clumsy attempts. How somebody who had annihilated Voldemort couldn't know a few simple spells improving the appearance? Almost from nowhere a wand appeared in her hand and she murmured an inaudible spell.

Harry felt his clothes shrinking and adapting to his body.

"Wow" he loved the final effect He didn't look like a clown anymore.

"Now, that's much better" Pansy declared observing his improved appearance "who knows maybe you'll get lucky and hook some witch home" she quipped

"Are you volunteering?" he blurted out without thinking.

Pansy looked at him stunned and Harry felt like slapping himself.

In complete mortification he watched corners of her mouth twitching and finally she let out a stifled giggle.

Who would have thought that Pansy could giggle? It's positively charming sound.

"Seriously, that's your pick-up line? Merlin, that's so lame " Pansy announced when she finally calmed down.

Harry with embarrassment rubbed the back of his neck.

" You're right" he admitted "I must work on it"

" Yeah, you definitely should" Pansy snickered.

Their laughter died away and for a moment they stood in silence watching each other. Unknowingly Harry started bending his head, his eyes fixed on her parted lips. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming desire to learn what different sounds could she make with that blood-red lips.

Pansy was more that aware his closeness but she didn't moved away. She felt her heart quickening, her pulse racing.

Harry almost moaned at the sight of her pink tongue which quickly moistened her lower lip.

Just once. He promised himself. Just one taste.

„ Harry! Party is inside " Ginny's calling broke the spell and they snapped back.

Ginny's smile died out on her lips at the sight of _her_ Harry and some unknown witch alone on a terrace.

Harry nervously combed his hair with his hand

" I..." he was struggling to find appropriate words

" Your girlfriend is right, we should be inside" Pansy was cursing her own stupidity. What was she thinking flirting with Potter? They've already called her a whore, now she wanted to become a whore who seduced saint Potter?

Not waiting for his response she went ahead.

"Ginny" she said passing now clearly infuriated witch and just in case tightening her hold around the wand.

"Pansy" Ginny snarled. She wanted to add something but was stopped by Blaise who suddenly came next to her.

"Here you are! Come on! We must tell Hermione that story about Draco and frogs" Blaise offered Pansy his arm and she gracefully took it.

" Good timing" she whispered " I think I was about being Avada"

" You're welcome" Blaise hugged her hand "So, you and Potter, hmm, I recall that you used to call him cute "

" Don't even think about continuing" she sternly warned him, averting her eyes.

She almost kissed Harry bloody Potter!

Ginny observed the pair until they disappeared in the crowd. Only then she turned to Harry.

"What was it?" she hissed .

She'd spent hours on choosing her dress and making her hair all in order to dazzle Harry and he preferred to flirt with that shrew in cheap old sack?

" Nothing" Harry answered truthfully "absolutely nothing"

Ginny frowned. He was lying to her.


	6. 6

Harry Potter felt a little uneasy walking by St Mungo's corridors. It's been two days and he couldn't stop thinking about that almost kiss with Pansy on the Malfoy Manor terrace. He felt strange appearing like that in her office but he wanted to talk with her. He knew great place nearby when they could drink a coffee. They somehow communicated and to his own surprise he found himself waning to continue this acquaintance.

"Auror Potter Healer Goyle will see you in a moment. She is with a patient. Please take a sit " young witch whom he remembered from last visit smiled at him.

Harry drooped on one of the chairs near her office and pondered his next step. He's just preparing a witty greeting when the noise from behind the door of her office brought up his attention.

" No! I won't be touch by some dirty Death Eater!"

Harry recognized that voice. Sean was one of the youngest Aurors at the Ministry. He has always worn the black armband on his shoulder, token of mourning for his parents who had died during the war.

" You should have been in Azkaban, with others like you! You should have received a kiss!"

Harry got up from the chair slowly, he didn't like what he was hearing, but it's been Pansy's next words that pushed him into action.

"Please put down your wand"

With one swift move he opened the door.

"What's going on here?"

Pansy was standing next to her desk facing Sean Alcock and his wand.

"Please, wait outside Mr Potter. When I will finish examine Mr Alcock I will call you" Pansy spoke trying to regain some control over the situation

" Put down your wand Alcock" Harry didn't pay attention to her request, his eyes fixed coldly on suddenly pale Alcock "Right now!"

"It's not necessary Harry!" Pansy shouted "I have it under control!"

"I, ...I only..." Alcock's lower lip quivered " I only.." he tried to explain himself but Harry wasn't interested in hearing it

"Your wand Alcock!"

Sean lowered his wand and Harry without effort snatched it from him.

Alcock started withdrawing but Harry stopped him and forced to take the place on the chair.

" Now you will let Healer Goyle examine you" he stated with a strong voice. Alcock could only nod.

Harry raised his head and finally looked at Pansy.

" He's all yours" he said walking to the door, but instead leaving he stood in place, with his back leaned against the door.

Seeing Pansy's demanding look he merely raised his eyebrow. He wasn't going to leave the office and if Pansy was even thinking about making him do it, well then he was ready for the battle.

Pansy, as any other Slytherin know that there've been battles you were not going to win no matter what. Upon seeing Harry's face she knew that this battle wasn't worth fighting for but of course that didn't prevented her to be completely furious at him over his display of male dominance.

Fuming she came up to Alcock and in record time finished the examination all the time feeling the sharp green eyes watching her every move.

"You're free. I'll see in a month" she said trying to sound professionally and amicably- the way she'd been trained. Alcock got up with lowered head and avoiding her eyes almost ran to the door.

" Your wand" Harry returned him a piece of wood. Alcock's fingers clamped on it but Harry instead of releasing the wand, pull it to himself, bringing theirs faces close.

" I trust that it'll not happen again. Healer Goyle is taking care of all Aurors and she'll be treated with the respect, is that clear?"

Alcock nodded quickly "Yes sir. Of course sir. I swear that it'll not happen again"

Harry satisfied with the answer released the wand and moved away from the door allowing Alcock escape.

" What? Do you expect an applause or order?" Pansy hissed as soon as the door closed behind the escaping patient

" Excuse me?" Harry looked at her not understanding "What's your problem?"

"My problem? What's your problem?" Pansy shouted " entering here and playing a hero! I'm not some damsel in distress! I had everything under control, and you shouldn't have interfered"

" I'm not sure how exactly it managed to escape your notice but he was ready to curse you!" Harry felt his temperament rising "It's possible that I've just saved your life!"

"Bullshit! I would have calmed him and now thanks to you he will be afraid to come to me! How I am supposed to work with Aurors without them trusting me?" Pansy was beyond mad "but you of course had to butt in! Harry-saint- Potter to the rescue! But I'm not some whining Gryffindor! I don't need a hero Potter to rescue me!" she completed mockingly.

Harry felt his blood boiling at the sound of her mocking voice.

" And I'm an Auror! It's my duty to interfere!"

"And when the next time you won't be here? I'm supposed to burst out crying and call for help?" Pansy quivered with anger "Some of us must fight their own battles!"

"I only wanted to help. I'd do the same thing for any of my friends"

"Where from did you get the idea that we are friends? You are my work Potter, that's all!" Pansy shouted "I don't need and I don't want your help or your friendship!"

Harry felt as if she had slapped him.

" If that's your want" he only said and left closing the door behind.

Pansy for a moment was standing motionless.

"Damn it! Damn it to hell!" she whispered realizing what she'd said and done.


	7. 7

"Have you seen it? " Ron asked when he came into their shared office with the crumpled newspaper in his hand "Never in my life have I read more rubbish!"

"No, I didn't have time to check the press yet" Harry said "what happened?"

Ron without a word handed him Daily Prophet. Harry frowned.

"First page " Ron clarified

_Parents of Hogwart's students were deeply concerned when they were informed that a series of scholarships had been founded for children of former Voldemort supporters. One fact that particularly heightened parent's anxieties was the announcement of Headmaster McGonagall, who said that these children would be allowed in all houses respectively and there would be treated the same as any other students without any kind of special liminations. Once more the Ministry is disregarding the concerns of ordinary wizards. Former Death Eaters instead of serving their time in Azkaban appear among us as teachers, healers or students. Is the Ministry waiting until some tragedy occurs ?_

_The Ministry refuses to comment, but..._

Harry feeling that he'd read enough put down the newspaper and grumbled " What a bullshit!"

"Minister was furious once he read it" Ron sat down stretching out his long legs "but of course we can't do anything, while they can print whatever they want"

" But this is dangerous!" Harry frowned "It's almost a declaration of war!"

"True, but what can we do?" Ron asked rhetorically

Harry muttered some curses clearly annoyed. They were Aurors! They should have been able to prevent such situations! To intervene! He froze. Pansy had said something similar to Ron's words two days ago in St Mungo's, about him butting in, playing a hero.

"Where is Ginny?" Ron asked changing the topic "I was certain that she'd be all over you" he only half-joked.

"She's practicing with Thomas and Alcock" Harry knitted his brows "Ron do I have a tendency to play a hero? "he asked his life-long friend a question that was tormenting him

Ron tilted his head in surprise

" Sometimes" he admitted. Seeing Harry's amazement, he laughed "It's not necessary a bad thing. Simply put when you see something you don't like you act not thinking about consequences, just like any other Gryffindor"

Harry nodded, Ron was right, perhaps Pansy had also been right. She was his healer. They had to find a way to cooperate. Reaching his decision Harry got up from his chair

"I have to take care of something, I'll be back in an hour" Ron only waved his hand in acknowledgment.

Harry was making his way toward the Floo connections when he was stopped by Thomas who ran straight into him.

" Watch it!" Harry scowled at him straightening up "And where are Ginny and Sean? Weren't you supposed to practice together?"

"I'm sorry, but I was looking for you" Thomas blurred gasping for air as he handed Harry a photograph of young girl "I thought that you should see this. Her parents reported her missing yesterday "

"Why I didn't hear about it? When exactly did she disappear? What do we know so far? "

" Well, technically speaking we don't have the case. We couldn't formally accept parent's notification" Thomas clarified "the girl is of age. She left behind a sheet of paper with words: _'I need some time alone ',_ in their flat. There's no trace of anyone breaking in, and all wards are intact "

"So why are you bothering me with it?" Harry asked impatiently

" Well sir, because this is Serena Willoughby " Thomas stated excited.

That got Harry's attention. A girl that had been tortured by Gamroths had disappeared around the same time their house was set on fire? Coincidence? Maybe, but it was still worth checking. Harry bit his lips. He had exactly 8 minutes to reach St Mungo's if he wanted to speak with Pansy during her lunch break.

"This could be important" prolonging silence dampened Thomas's enthusiasm.

"It could be" Harry handed him back the photography. He couldn't postpone his apology any longer.

"Give it to Ron and then go to the apartment. Check the wards one more time. I will join you as soon as I can " Thomas nodded pleased with himself

" If I you need me I'll be at St. Mungo's. "

Pansy was supposed to have her lunch break in five minutes, so Harry decided to wait in the corridor for her instead of barging into her office like he'd done last time.

"Harry, fancy meeting you here? You're not sick are you? " Hermione hugged him

" Hermione what are you doing here? " he asked reciprocating her friendly embrace

" My monthly checkup " she explained "Pansy insists on doing complete examination each time instead of just simple checkup"

"Pansy?" Harry was surprised "Pansy is your healer? But she's just come back to England"

"Pansy has been my healer for years " Hermione smiled fondly " this miracle is all her doing" she lovingly stroked her tummy "You know that after the war healers said that I wouldn't be able to have children, well Pansy refused to believe it. She developed a special therapy for me and here I am 7 month pregnant! "

" You never told me that"

"Harry life after the war was hectic for everyone. We all had both psychological and physical wounds that needed to be healed. There were so many people gone, so much despair. We should be grateful that it's all the past now " Hermione smiled "I'm going for a tea, would you like to accompany me ?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I... I'm waiting for Pansy " he finally confessed cringing with embarrassment

" Ah, I see, damage control" Hermione guessed. Seeing his questioning look she explained " Your quarrel was overheard by whole St. Mungo's and rumors have spread quickly"

"You think that I shouldn't have butted in too? " Harry asked "That I behaved like a hero? "

Hermione shook her head so quickly that her curls went flying

" No, you were right. It could have ended poorly if you had waited" she calmed him "but Pansy isn't accustomed to letting anyone stand up for her. Well maybe with an exception of Draco or Blaise"

"What about her husband?" Harry asked remembering Pansy's reaction from the party "Why dosen't anyone ever say anything about him? Why wasn't he at the party?"

Hermione's face saddened "Greg " she began "Greg doesn't like to leave their apartment. It's hard for him to deal with everything that has happened"

Harry was certain that it wasn't the whole story, but didn't want to press.

"The important thing is that Pansy needs to know that she has friends matter how tough she seems to be she needs friends. Just bear that in mind " she added before walking away, leaving Harry to think about her enigmatic words.

He was so absorbed that he missed the moment when Pansy appeared on the corridor.

When Pansy saw him her first instinct told her to run away, but she fought that temptation. Teenagers ran away. Adult women suffered the consequences of their words or actions. Or at least tried to . Straightening her shoulders she proudly raised her head and approached the annoying Auror, who was currently leaning against the wall.

"Good morning"

It was third time. She had managed to surprise him for the third time in a row.

"Good morning" Harry murmured feeling as all the sentences he'd prepared left his brain at the mere sight of her.

She was pale, paler than before and looked waded and sleepy.

"Listen about" they both said simultaneously and stopped staring at each other confused

"OK, I'll go first" Pansy took a deep breath "You won't hear it from me often so you better enjoy it while you can" she warned him "I'm sorry " she said quickly. She did it, she apologized.

"For what?" Harry asked stunned.

He had come here to apologize to her, not to hear her say those words to him

"For my behavior during our last meeting" Pansy said wondering for a moment whether he pretended to be a complete idiot to humiliate here more. But upon seeing a genuine surprise in those green eyes she quickly dismissed that idea.

"I admit you helped me, and I instead of thanking you properly ... " Pansy went quiet searching for an appropriate word defining her behavior.

"You bawl out on me? Harry suggested

" Well, I guess you can describe it that way " Pansy agreed

Harry stood in place dumb-fooled.That was unbelievable. She apologized him. He felt like a utter fool. She'd beaten him up, again.

Pansy waited feeling uncomfortable. Apparently her apology wasn't enough for the boy lived. Well, that was his loss.

" Let me buy you a coffee" Harry blurted " let me invite you for coffee " he corrected himself, and seeing her hesitation insisted "We both have a lunch break, and I know a place nearby where they serve fantastic coffee" he persuaded " I'd like to apologize for my behavior as well"

Pansy summoned her best smile and nodded her head.

"Great!" Harry put his hand on the small of her back guiding her toward exit neither of them noticing the looks and whispers following them.


	8. 8

Ten minutes later Pansy had to agree with him, the coffee was delicious.

"How did you find this place?" she asked looking around curiosly. The café was pint-sized but set up with extraordinary taste. No noisy ornaments, no cheap fakes, only simplicity and elegance.

Harry, pleased by her reaction admitted "I discovered it purely by accident few years ago when I had to quickly find a hiding place" he revealed slightly embarrassed.

"Were you escaping the crowd of admirers or something like that?" Pansy jibed.

Harry turned red, and Pansy burst out laughing. "You were escaping a crowd of admirers" she said gasping for air.

Harry was enchanted just watching her. On Malfoy Manor's terrace he had said that she was beautiful, but today, seeing her laughing face, he had to admit that she was marvelous. Her pale face glowed, her lips, usually tightened or ironically bent, suddenly became fuller and redder, complete with a playful glimmer dancing in her eyes. She was the epitome of loveliness.

"So when you finally became bored with the life of a celebrity you became an Auror" she joked.

"I never liked being a celebrity" he declared. "And as for being an Auror, it was the most obvious choice. After the war it was somehow hard to imagine doing anything else."

"Harry Potter- shop assistant, Harry Potter- bartender" Pansy pondered. "You're right. It doesn't sound right. You are doomed to be a hero."

Harry hadn't felt so relaxed for ages. Sitting opposite Pansy, sipping coffee and listening to her snark comments, he wasn't Harry Potter- a hero, but simply Harry- an average guy.

"What about you? Why did you become a healer?" he asked.

"Because healer Goyle sounded better than lawyer Goyle" she smirked. "And seriously, I wanted to help a friend, and I needed the money."

Harry was surprised with the last. He had always been convinced that Parkinson had been as wealthy as Malfoy.

"Let's just say that my parents made a few very bad choices. For example, they trusted the maniac" Pansy explained. "Of course we were never really wealthy. In fact the only thing my parents were able to do was keep up appearances. If they were still alive they would have disinherited me out of shame."

"I'm sorry." Harry started growing serious, but Pansy interrupted him. Bowing and putting her finger on his lips "Don't you dare. I don't need pity"

His lips were itching. He wanted so badly to kiss that finger, to taste her skin. Pansy felt the movement of his lips on her skin in her whole body and in a flash withdrew her hand.

"Pity is one of the few things I both hate and don't need" she said reaching for her cup in order to conceal her confusion.

"It's not pity" Harry guaranteed. "Frankly I don't know what it is, but certainly it's not pity."

Pansy looked at him completely surprised with both his words and warm feeling they evoked in her body. What was it? What was that feeling? She was panicking faced with the unknown emotions.

Being a true Slytherin, she did the only logical thing. She started getting up while meaningfully looking at her watch.

"I must go now. It's almost time..." she offered the excuse fully expecting him to use it, but Harry again surprised her by reaching for her hand and holding it.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow?" he asked

"Tomorrow?" she uttered feeling as her usually cool hand was getting warmer in his grasp "What for?"

"We'll drink coffee. We'll talk" his eyes pleaded with her.

Pansy knew that she should refuse, felt that she should refuse, but his eyes, Merlin, it was really hard to say no to those green eyes.

"Okay. " she agreed slipping her hand from his grasp "Till tomorrow"

"Till tomorrow " he repeated feeling a pang of sadness when she reclaimed her hand and hastily left.

* * *

_He decided to use the knife. The curse which he had used previously was undoubtedly very spectacular. Victims hit by it suffered for hours, while their organs tore to shreds, but nothing could compare to the satisfaction of striking a target with a knife, the sight of the blade going deep into the body and blood flowing to the ground._

_He sighed looking through photographs. Of course he knew that he would have to use the curse to destroy the mind of the victim so the Aurors wouldn't be able to reconstruct the victim's memories. But he would save it for the end. As a last, final touch._

_A blade would go first. It was time. He had to make a choice. All his preparations, all his plotting had brought him to this point. Ever since he had returned from the US he had been gathering information and photographs, preparing for the day he would strike. Now he had to choose who would be first._

_His eyes fell down on a photograph of a little girl and her mother. He reminded himself how they had looked that day in the park._

_'Yes' he thought raising the photograph 'Yes'_

* * *

After a few meetings, coffee and lunch had become their routine. Harry, who in the past had been impossible to drive out of the office at lunchtime, was now looking forward to it.

He loved their conversations. He admired her sarcastic sense of humor and dry judgment of every situation . He had a feeling that he could speak with her about anything. However, her lively mind was not the only thing that had him hooked. No, there were also her violet eyes, capable to charm any man, there was her pale, almost transparent skin and of course there were those red, tempting lips of hers.

A crumpled up parchment hit him square in the face shaking him out of his daydreams.

"What?" he asked irritated.

Ron shrugged "I've called you three times! If you will stop dreaming for a moment, perhaps you want to hear what we discovered about the black ball from the Pearl lake."

Harry ducked his head at Ron's remark.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing. There is nothing in our archives, but I have an idea."

"OK, so speak." Harry was curious. They were stuck. The Gamroths had been dead for years. They had no living heirs, and nobody had been able to explain what elves had been doing in that deserted house or how long they had been living there. They had nothing. No suspects, no tropes. Only a mysterious dark ball with the symbol of serpents on it.

Ron and Thomas had scanned the room of Serena Willoughby three times with no effect. The young Willoughby girl had disappeared into thin air.

"Let's ask Mione to help us with it" Ron suggested. "She loves mysteries and riddles. With Malfoy's library at her disposal and ferret's assistance she may find something."

Harry nodded. Ron was right. If anybody could find the answer it was Hermione, however the danger was great.

"What if the ball is dangerous? We cannot expose Hermione to that, especially now! " Harry openly presented his anxieties.

"You know that I would never risk that!" Ron stated "Our specialists confirmed that the ball isn't dangerous. Mione can examine it at the Ministry. We will take some photographs and that should be enough. Harry, this whole case is strange. Something is wrong with it. I think, that we must know everything about that bloody thing, before..." Ron broke off not wanting to voice his worries aloud.

"Before something happens. " Harry sighed. Ron wasn't the only one who had forebodings. Something bad was going to happen.

Harry thought for a moment. Ron's plan made sense. At least they had a chance to learn something.

"That's a good idea. Will you talk with Mione? " he asked looking at his watch. It was two more hours till lunch.

Ron nodded his head in agreement, and seeing his friend looking at his watch debated whether he should speak. He didn't usually interjected with other peoples matters but it was Harry.

" Harry, she has a husband" he said

"What? " Harry felt the flush spreading on the back of his neck

"I'm not blind, nobody here is blind. The entire Ministry already buzzes with rumors that you found yourself a secret friend" Ron explained

Harry easily guessed who had been a source of the rumors Ron was talking about. Ginny had been pestering him for a days with her invitations. Obviously in the end his constant refusals had aroused her suspicions.

" It's not your or Ginny business who I'm seeing. It's my fucking life!"

"Hey buddy, calm down" Ron lifted his hands up "I know that. It's your life, I just don't want to see you getting burnt. Just watch it, alright?"

" Right"

* * *

_He had to hurry up._

_The man was supposed to come back any minute now. Too bad. He wanted to spend more time here. Maybe next time._

_But from now on he had to be very careful. After today, Aurors would know about his existence._

_He glanced at his work. It's was pure excellence and perfection._

_He heard the key in the lock and disappeared with quiet pop. Seconds later a certain wizard whole world was reduced to a heap of rubble._


	9. 9

"No!" man's scream sounded loudly in quite apartment.

His neighbors alarmed ran out on the corridor. Gideon Crux was kneeling on the floor, his face frozen in a wince of pain and terror, his eyes fixed on bodies of his wife and daughter lying before him.

First Aurors appeared five minutes later.

With time the flat was filled with man and women clad in uniforms. It wasn't anymore a flat of the happy family but a place of brutal murder.

Harry looked at the cruel contrast between walls of the room covered with children's pictures and family photographs with the floor streaming with blood and bodies hidden under white sheets. He squatted and raised a corner of the sheet. It was another familiar face. Millicent Crux, née Bulstrode, had died with her eyes wide open in terror. Her entire body was covered with clotted blood. Harry took a deep breath and moved his eyes lower. A little girl, Ivy embraced her mother. Her small arms were drowned in blood. Harry noticed that bones of girl's arms had been broken, he was able to see bones that had pierced child's sensitive skin. The sight alone was making him nauseous.

"It's horrible" Thomas came up ready to give his report.

Harry put the sheet down and got up.

" Where is Ginny? " he asked

"Auror Weasley is by the door. She's keeping reporters away. Mr Crux is in the next room. A healer gave him something to calm him down. We waited with interrogation for you "

Harry nodded his head. Last thing they needed right now were bodies on front pages.

"What do we know so far?" Ron asked averting his gaze from battered bodies

" Millicent Crux was staying at home mom, her husband works as a salesman. Today, he left for work around 7.30 a.m. Millicent Crux was last seen around 11 a.m. when she talked with the neighbor , after that no one saw neither her nor her daughter "

Harry looked at his watch,it was 3 p.m. On the normal day he would have been sitting opposite Pansy in their café, but there was nothing normal about this day.

"Who found them?" Harry asked pulling away his thoughts from Pansy, and Ron's earlier suggestion.

"Mr Crux, he got back home about 2.40. He claims that he was at work all day long . We'll have to check it but what kind of father would do something like that to his own child?"

Harry couldn't disagree with him. The murderer had had about three and half an hour to get inside home and kill it residents. It was more than enough time.

" Do we have anything else? Is something missing, did they keep money or jewelery here? " Ron asked in faint hope that this attack had been only a robbery

"No, according to Mr Crux everything is the way it was. They were really an average family, there was nothing special about them "

"Alright Thomas take care of transporting bodies to St Mungo's, and we will talk with Mr Crux"

Thomas nodded grateful that he wouldn't be the one interrogating agonized man

" We will catch this guy, right?" Ron and Harry nodded in a silent vow.

"Why did somebody do it? Why? " Gideon was in shock " Milli and my little girl! My little princess! Why? " he sobbed tightening his hands around the photograph he was holding.

Harry looked at him with sympathy " Mr Crux, I know that this is not a right moment, but we would like to ask you a few questions. I'm sorry but it's necessary. "

"Of course, I understand, it's your job " Gideon said trying to calm down " Ask away "

"Were your wife recently worried about anything? Did she say anything about being observed , or did someone threaten her?" Harry started with a standard series of questions

"Not more than usual" Gideon shrugged

"What do you mean ? Did someone threaten her? "

"Milli, her family had been associated with Voldemort " Gideon explained " People, they sometimes called her names, several times she was asked to leave the shop , you know the ordinary things you had to hear about a dozen times already. Milli told me not to worry about it. That it happened to all of her friends so there was no need to worry about it" Gideon's shoulders shook helplessly.

" Did it happen to you also?" Ron asked curious

" No, I was brought up in US, I came here 5 years ago. I met Milli, we fell in love and I stayed "

Harry and Ron looked at themselves. Ivy Crux was about 8 years old.

"That means that Ivy weren't your daughter? " Harry asked

" She was! " Gideon almost shouted " she was my daughter, in every sense of this word apart from biological "

" And what about her biological father? Did he stay in touch with his daughter? "

" Ivy's father was Milli's first husband , but he died during the war" Gideon looked at Harry "Actually, I think you may knew him, his name was Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe"

Harry stared at him amazed with that piece of information.

" Only few persons knew about it . They got married during the war as many others" Gideon stated seeing Aurors shocked expressions .

" I see. Do you remember anything strange about today? Maybe when you were leaving for work you noticed something?"

" No, everything was normal. I ate my breakfast, I was in a hurry because the boss doesn't like me being late. I kissed Milli goodbye, Ivy was sleeping in her room. Everything was perfect" Gideon bit his lips

" And Millicent, what was her plans for today? "

"Nothing special, shopping, preparing the dinner. If the weather was good a walk to the park with Ivy"

Gideon looked at the photograph he kept in his hands.

"It's us on the picnic" he said with breaking voice and handed them a photograph . Harry looked at the small girl sitting between her parents and waving at him. Who had been able to hurt someone so innocent, so pure?

" Do you have children Mr Potter?"

" No, I don't" Harry returned photograph to the mourning man

"They are the biggest treasure a man can have. The greatest." Gideon started encircling with his finger a silhouette of his wive and daughter and Harry knew that they would get nothing more from him.

" Thank you for your help Mr Crux " Harry got up "Do you want us to notify somebody? A family, or friends?"

Gideon shook his head. He didn't listen to them. In silence he fixed his eyes on the photograph from happiest times.

Harry and Ron breathed, when they left from the flat filled with mourning and joined Thomas, who was waiting for them.

"Ginny took bodies to St Mungo's " Thomas explained "Auror Weasley, ordered you to join him there as soon as you finish interrogations. They brought in the expert in recovering memories"

" Let's go then" Harry quickened his step.

"There is one thing I don't understand " Ron started when they walked few meters "why did he kill the girl?"

" Maybe he wanted to kill the entire family? "Thomas suggested „ Perhaps he planned waiting for the father, but panicked?"

" What do you think Harry?"

Harry stopped puzzled.

"I don't know" he finally admitted "I don't know how somebody could do such thing"

Once they reached St Mungo's they headed directly to the mortuary where Arthur was waiting for them. This case was their priority. Nobody who murdered the mother and the daughter could go unpunished. They had to find him. Together they entered the mortuary and greeted with Arthur, and the gray-haired expert on recovering memories Esmond Morley. His presence was the best proof just how seriously Ministry treated the case. He was the best and the most expensive specialist in their world. A living legend.

"Oh, good, you are on 're about to start" Esmond stood at the head of the table focusing his cold baby blues eyes on victims uncovered heads. They watched him working in silence.

" It's no use " Esmond announced after a moment reluctantly covering Millicent's face with the sheet " There is nothing left here "

"How is it possible?" Ron asked irritated

" A wizard you are looking for is not only very cruel, but also very clever " Esmond announced directing his gaze towards the body of the little girl "the curse he used ripped the mind of the victim to shreds. There is nothing left for me to work with"

Esmond knitted his brows and with gentle gesture completely, not fitting his powerful figure swept her tangled up hair aside.

" Poor little thing. " he stated with deep voice.

" So it's useless, we still got nothing" Ron summed up " Bollocks!"

"Wait a minute, don't give up just yet " Esmond focused and put his hands onto Ivy's head "strange, the curse didn't created such big damage here"

" From the position of the bodies and wounds we assumed that the mother had tried to shield the daughter with her own body" Harry explained

" Yes, it's possible that it stopped the curse to some degree at least " Esmond agreed "we may have something here after all, but it is only an image, I would have to work longer to get the rest " Esmond stated "when the mother shielded her, the girl couldn't really see anything clear, so it's rather a glimpse"

Aurors bend over the table watching the image of the last thing little Ivy Crux had seen before her brutal death.

"Sweet Merlin!" Ron groaned " Not again!"

The man on the picture was wearing a mask, a white Death Eater mask. Harry clenched his jaw and raised his head, his eyes coming across Artur's grave and worried look. A murder was always a bad thing, but a murder wearing a Death Eater mask was a nightmare coming true. How they were supposed to find him?

"Dad! Dad! We have something! " Ginny ran into mortuary breathless" The wand! We examine it, and we have a match. The wand used today was also used to kill elves at Pearl Lake "

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. They had been right. It was only a beginning.


	10. 10

Pansy stayed in her office during lunch break. Something happened and Harry notified her that he wouldn't be able to keep her company, so instead of going by herself she chose to catch up with overdue reports. She had to admit that she missed his company. Their everyday conversations provided to be a pleasant variety in her otherwise awfully predictable life. It was surprisingly refreshing to just sit opposite him and talk about everything and anything. Pansy appreciated that he never asked her about anything, never probed, he just took her the way she was. Besides their freshly bloomed friendship had also some extra bonuses she wasn't going to other Aurors, having heard about the Alcock's incident, followed Harry's example and gave her a chance, which was far more than she had counted for. They seemed to accept her, and she was quite sure that Harry had something to do with that. Lately she began wondering why he was single. Did the women in Britain go blind? He was funny, protective, handsome , not too full of himself- a real hero. Not a boy-who-lived but Harry Potter- ordinary nice guy, and she was old enough to appreciate that, there wasn't many nice guys around. He was great catch for any women.

Pansy knitted her brows dispelling those thoughts from her mind . After all she was a married women, and wasn't supposed to wonder whether Harry was handsome or not. Sighting she focused her attention on documents.

"Did you hear ? " Maggie, one of the nurses who loved to spread juicy rumors dropped into her office " we have a double murder ! "

* * *

She had fully expected that Harry would cancel their meeting seeing the fuss which rose around the matter of murder but he hadn't do it and now staring at him she wondered why. It was pitifully obvious that manslaughter followed by press attacks alleging Auror's inactivity bothered him deeply. She didn't dare to ask about the case, all gruesome details were already widely discussed, and Harry's slumped shoulders told her the rest. Authorities were stuck in place. But there was something more about Harry's behavior toward her that day, to put it simple, he couldn't meet her eye. Patiently she waited for him to start talking.

"Pansy, you knew Millicent, right? " he finally asked with faked nonchalance. Pansy smiled, she could see that coming.

"It' s alright Harry, ask away, I understand . "

"No, no it's not like that, I just... " he started to deny but seeing her look stopped " I'm a lousy liar"

" Simply terrible " Pansy declared "but that was compliment" she took a sip of her coffee and gave him an encouraging smile " you were asking about Millicent. "

"Yes,, did you two keep in touch? "

"No, not really. At school we were pretty close, but after everything , well, let's just say that we all had our own demons to fight"

" So the last time you saw here was?"

" I'm not sure, maybe 4-3 weeks ago, we popped into each other "

"Did say something? Was she worried?" Harry asked grateful that he didn't have to dissemble. When in the morning Ron had suggested that he should discreetly questioned Pansy about Millicent during their lunch he hadn't like the idea, but seemed that Pansy was OK with it.

"I didn't notice anything strange. She was with her daughter and seemed happy. They both seemed happy " she added quietly

"What about Ivy's father, Vincent?" Pansy stiffed. Why would he asked about Vincent? It was an almost imperceptible movement, but still he noticed the slight change in her. She seemed more alarmed now.

"Vincent is dead " Pansy stated briefly

„He was recognized as the deceased, however his body was never found" Harry corrected her mechanically. She shrugged her shoulders implying that it was the same thing

"Did you know that he and Millicent were married? " now Harry was sure that there was something there, but what? What could make Pansy so nervous? Vincent Crabbe has been officially dead for 8 years. But still, the murderer had a Death Eater mask, and Crabbe had been a Death Eater.

"I was their witness" Pansy averted her gaze remembering.

"They really had to love each other. Getting married in the middle of war" Harry remarked. Something flashed in Pansy's eyes, her lips tightened

" Or maybe it was him who pressed on this marriage ceremony? " he nagged away. If Crabbe had had some strange obsession back then and somehow was still alive it could explain the fury of the attack. If he recognized that his wife had been unfaithful to him he could kill in a fit of rage.

„ Vincent was good man, he married Milli because he cared about her, he would never hurt her" Pansy stammered carefully selecting next words "even during a war it is possible to find such emotion as care. Back then we had only each other "

" Was it why you marry Greg? " he asked quietly.

Pansy slowly turned her eyes toward him. "I don't think that my marriage with Greg is an object of your investigation"

" You are right, it isn't " he dropped it.

" Anyway this whole conversation is pointless, Vincent is gone, he couldn't kill Milli "

„ We don't know that there is no evidence of the Crabbe's death. However we know that the murderer acted under the influence of strong emotions and he wore a mask"

Pansy laughed sharply „And that's enough to accuse him? Mask? I expected more of you Auror Potter! "

" It can be easily check. Your husband was Crabbe's best friend, he will certainly know what happened to Vincent "

" Vincent is gone, you have to take my word on that „

" Is that also Greg's word? "

" Of course" again she hesitated . It was only a mere moment, a fraction of second but he noticed it. She was hiding something. Something associated with her husband, but did it have anything to do with Crabbe? Or was it something connected with them, with rumors Ron had told him about? Harry felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

" And what is your husband opinion on the fact that we meet here every day and you eat lunch with me? " he regretted the question the moment the word left his mouth.

" I beg you pardon? " she said icily, mustering all the coldness she could to put behind the words „ did you just ask what Greg thinks about our meetings ?"

Harry could only nod. It was a low blow, but Ron's words still roared in his head. They met everyday and Pansy never mentioned her husband. Not even once. If not for ring gleaming on her finger one could think that she wasn't a married woman. And after all they talked about everything, from the newest sports results to newly implemented laws. He already knew that she liked the sound of waves, that she absolutely loved the raspberry ice sorbet poured with the hot chocolate, but he didn't know when she get married. This part of for her life was shrouded and that irritated him. Harry just wanted to know. If they were friends then why was she hiding it from him. Was it because Greg was somehow involved with Millicent dead?

"Let me say it again Mr Potter: my relationship with my husband isn't your damn business" Pansy got up quickly throwing the napkin on the table "I am sorry but you have to find yourself other scapegoat because Vincent is gone. I believe this interrogation is over! "

Harry grasped her hand before she managed to leave. "It is my business! " he was quickly losing his temper. No other women had been able to make his blood boiled so fast." I'm wondering if you're protecting your husband or yourself? Is that it? Is that what I am to you? Am I supposed to be your dirty secret?" The blow to the face was so fast that he didn't have any time to react. Shocked he put his hand to a red slap across his cheek looking at her with wide open eyes.

She was.. beautiful. Standing in the middle of the café with her eyes burning with fury and heaving chest she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen

"That's it! Don't you dare to say such things to me ever again! Don't you dare to ever question my loyalty to Greg!" she warned furiously tearing her hand out of his and running outside.

Harry stood frozen. In a flash he realized that it was too late for the rescue. He was falling for another man's wife, he was falling for Pansy.


	11. 11

* * *

" Let's sum up what we have so far" Ron started Aurors's meeting

" We know that the murderer of elves at Pearl Lake is also responsible for death of Mrs Crux and her daughter" Sean offered

" Not quite, we know for sure that in both cases the murder used the same wand. We can't forget that both Millicent and her daughter were attacked not only by curse but also by simple knife" Harry protested

" Harry has a point, admittedly we assume that the same person committed both crimes, but we can't forget that it can be more that one predator" Arthur said acknowledging Harry's conclusions.

" We have nothing on the fire case. The elves were unknown, and nobody knows who their master was" Sean continued "

" Hermione's working the sphere you found. She believes it's somehow ancient magic related. She should be ready to give us some more information in few days" Ron added "and there is still a case of Miss Willoughby disappearing " Ron went silent while Thomas referred his findings

"Serena Willoughby, age 24. She spent last eight years in the hospital. The healers didn't think she would make a recovery, but surprisingly, a few weeks ago her condition improved enough that she was released home. She was supposed to stay under healers control, but they thought that she was making great that she came to live with her parents. We inspected the flat, we asked neighbors. According to them Serena, was very quiet and shy, it was not unusual to see her talking to herself. Some of people suggested that she committed suicide, but her parents refused to believe it. They claimed that she wouldn't have left home alone. Apparently she hardly ever did that, and hated when somebody stood too close to her. "

"Maybe she simply go to stay with some friends?"

" She didn't have friends beside her sister. They were very close"

" So maybe she would be able to help"

"We tried that, but unfortunately Rosie is still staying in the close-ed ward, she's pretty much in catatonia."

" It could be just coincidence but there is something strange about it. She miraculously gets better and then suddenly disappears just as the house of her attackers burns down. Could Serena Willoughby be responsible for that " Harry thought aloud

"I talked about it with the healers, according to them she hadn't been violent just terrified. She needed someone to lean on" Thomas answered " I've also checked her records, there is nothing that indicate she's capable to rage or furry"

Arthur frowned. That poor girl !

" The image Esmond extracted form Ivy' memories is pretty gloomy, but the mask is clearly Death Eater's. We ruled out the husband, he has iron solid alibi" Harry started his part " the marriage was regarded as agreeable,and normal. Nothing was stolen from the house, but considering the fury of the attack I came to believe that it was more personal. The use of the knife on both victims suggests that he wanted to inflicted the paint by his own hands, he wanted to feel their pain. But unfortunately it gets us nowhere. Millicent was average stay at home mum, she didn't have enemies"

" What about her past? She was one Voldemort's supporters. Her entire family was Death Eaters, her first husband included. Maybe it was some kind of revenge" Ginny cut in the conversation

"I checked Millicent records form both investigation and her trail. She had been nobody in the Voldemort's army, there is no evidence of her being an active Death Eater. She hadn't even fought in great battle, because she was pregnant at the time" Ron answered

" Well, so maybe she wasn't all that bad, but that still leaves her first husband!" Ginny protested loudly " his body was never found, he was a Death Eater, and I think few of us can remember him from school. He was one cruel bastard! "

"Vincent Crabbe is dead" Harry announced firmly " there is no lead there "

"Why? Because SHE told you that? " Ginny's voice was full of venom. Harry didn't speckle to guess who was the SHE.

" Enough" Arthur raised his hand. " Harry's right. It's not him. I personally spoke with healer Goyle, which had confirmed Vincent's death - I'll take her word for it. As for all of you don't forget that Pansy Goyle is our healer, which makes her a part of our group. We need to trust each other in order to work together"

Ginny shut up clearly annoyed and other Aurors looked at Arthur in astonishment.

"We can take of from our suspects list Crabbe, however there is a chance that Millicent death was caused by her past, therefore I want you to check all notifications of threats directed at former Death Eater's or their families. Perhaps we'll come across something" Arthur instructed the three younger Aurors ending the meeting

"We on the other hand would like to try to reconstruct Mrs Crux last days" Harry gave his idea

" That's good. Get it done" Aurors quickly left his office leaving Arthur lost in his thoughts. Perhaps he should have explained to them why he had such strong confidence in Pansy Goyle's words? But did he have the right to even speak about it?

* * *

"Harry you get out from here, ease up a little before you'll go nuts" Ron announced a few days later. Potter didn't even raise his head to glare at his friend. Since the meting he had been living in his office checking every part of Millicent's life. It was funny. He had learned everything about the dead women in order to make himself forget about living one. He needed to fight with whatever Pansy managed to wake up inside him.

Pansy.

Harry clenched his teeth. She was ignoring him. Simply and effectively. She treated him as if he didn't exist and he had to admit that it irritated him excessively.

Whenever she passed him he felt as if meeting with the icicle except for her eyes. Those violet orbs hided fury which could burn him to ash. He was surprised that she didn't curse him. Or maybe she did. Maybe it was a reason that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He tried to avoid her hoping that it would help but it didn't. It was getting worse, the longer they didn't talk the more he missed her.

" I'm fine, don't worry. I just need to crack this case. It drives me mad that in spite of all our efforts we're still in dark"

" You're not alone there. But tormenting yourself won't help. Tomorrow would be good day. Enjoy it"

Harry reluctantly agreed. Tomorrow they were going to Malfoy Manor. Maybe a day off would help him bring a new perspective.

* * *

When Narcissa had for the first time heard the words baby-shower she immediately had fallen in love with the idea. Her long expected grandson had to have everything the best the both worlds could offer. And so once more the gates of Malfoy Manor have opened awaiting guests. This time however nobody had to force Harry to join the party. There were going to be only friends and family, exactly as he loved it. Well that, and the fact that he hoped to see Pansy.

He was in the middle of choosing appropriate clothes, cursing himself for not accepting Lavender's kind offer to help him, when a figure dressed in black graciously appeared in his fireplace.

"Oi Potter" Blaise greeted him raising his hand

"Will you ever learn to knock? " Harry demanded "I could have killed you, you stupid git! "

" Nah, you aren't that good or that fast! " Blaise smirked disregarding Harry's words

" And what do I own the pleasure of your company?" Harry asked reaching for the green shirt. He thought that it would fit with blacks jeans he had already chosen.

Blaise winced seeing combination of colors. Harry's shirt had a color of vomits, and those pants... Dear MERLIN!

"You know I really don't appreciate watching my friends cry, I'll say more: I don't particularly like to see my friends cry because of your stupid mouth " Blaise explained the reason behind his visit playing with his wand " and even less amuse me comforting my little sister, and convincing her that she's not a whore"

Harry flinched "I never called her that "

" Yeah, you only suggested it" Blaise snickered " listen to me: it took me and Drake a lot of time to convince her to come back and I won't let you spoil it. Are we clear?"

Harry nodded "Crystal"

" That's good" Blaise patted Harry's shoulder " Fix this! Today!" he advised going to the fireplace.

"Oh, one more thing Harry, dark blue jeans and grey shirt will do better" he advised genuinely before disappearing amongst the fume.

Harry looked at himself. Grey shirt? And what was bad in the one he had chosen? Oh hell, he didn't have much time, and now he needed to change his clothes.


	12. 12

That day luck wasn't on his side. From the moment he appeared in Malfoy Manor Harry sought the chance to talk with Pansy, but every time something or somebody- mainly Ginny- stopped him.

Instead of talking to her he busied himself with watching her trying to grasp what drawn him to her. She was attractive, lovely even, but there was also something else in her. Something more. She was extremely talented, pretty much declared the best healer at , dedicated to her job and her patients. He admired her strength, her pride and even her stubbornness. She didn't care what others thought about her, focusing only on her work and taking into consideration only opinion of those which she called their friends. She was a lady, a real lady, and it had nothing to do with her full-blooded status.

When Hermione started unpacking the presents the company gathered round her admiring clothing, toys and other trinkets.

He was slightly nervous about his present, but Hermione with a broad smile and a kiss on his cheek assured that miniature clothing in Gryffindor's colours were excellent choice on his part, so Harry was confident, in spite of the Draco's annoyed grimace. When it came to unpacking Ron's present everyone burst out laughing at the sight of the plush bouncing ferret - one of the first exhibit items of Freddie's anew opened shop.

" Here, this from us" it was Pansy turn and she passed Hermione a small box.

Hermione slowly untied the carefully tied bow and her hand flew to her mouth "Oh! " she leaned and hugged the black-haired witch clutching a carefully made frame "Thank you "

" You're welcome" Pansy reciprocated hug and smiled fondly.

Here, in this house, surrounded by her friends she felt really good. She would have felt even better if she didn't have to watch Ginny constantly smiling and talking to Potter. Honestly, could that girl have been any more obvious?

"Here have a look" Hermione turned the frame boasting the present. The frame was wood craved, clearly old and divided in three parts. On the left and right side were photographs by in centre was an empty place with the newly made _"Baby Malfoy"_ signature.

"It's us in Hogwart!" Ron found fixing his eyes on photograph on the left. It was the whole golden trio laughing carefree. Harry couldn't remember when it had been taken.

Photograph on the right-hand side presented Draco with Blaise and Pansy. But unlike Draco Harry had met at school the boy on the photograph was smiling at his friends. Two trios of happy friends. Two families baby Malfoy would always relay on.

"Now is my turn " Ginny broke off and gave her present. It was nifty and very expensive set of sleepyheads

"It's the newest collection" she stated proudly going deep into the retail description of every pattern.

Harry felt the Blaise's eyes on himself. Shrewd Slytherin just finished whispering something toward Narcissa and winked at him knowingly .

"Pansy, darling, could you check what happens with drinks? " Narcissa asked "Tipsy should already bring them"

If that kind of had request appeared in the mouth of anybody other Pansy would have immediately sensed the deceit, but Narcissa Malfoy had no interest in separating her from the rest of the group.

Harry gave her exactly 10 seconds before getting up following. He could tell that Ginny was staring at his back, her eyes burning a hole right through him, but he ignored it.

She felt that somebody was standing behind her and turned in a flash to meet Harry's uncertain gaze.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

" What do you want? " she asked harshly measuring him with the cold look. Merlin, he looked great in his shady shirt hugging strong muscular shoulders and dark blue jeans on long legs. _Lay off!_ She reprimanded herself.

"I didn't use _Silencio_!" she added brusquely "so you shouldn't have any problems with your voice"

" I'm sorry" Harry said

" That's all? " she asked ironically " I'm sorry? It is really all you could say? " Pansy knew that she was rough even unfair, but the last days had been hard. She didn't want to make it easier for him. Had anybody ever made anything easy for her? No!They had only jugged her and gossipped about her.

" No, it's not" he said firmly "I behaved like an idiot. You were right, your relationship with your husband is not my business" he admitted.

Pansy bit her lips, could it be so easy? She missed Harry, she missed their talks, passing touches of his hand, sidelong glances. She missed the way he had made her feel, like a women, beautiful desirable women.

"I miss you Pansy, I miss my friend" he confessed reaching to the pocket for the tiny object which he had bought on an impulse days ago and clenching it " I promise I would never ever act like that"

"I have to grant you that much, you are talented in both pissing me off and apologising "

" Does it mean peace? "he asked stretching out the hand in which he hid the tiny trinket taken out of his pocket.

Pansy smiled a little. Keeping grudges with Potter wasn't a smart move, plus he apologised- she justified dragging her hand out.

"I believe so "

Something touched her hand. Slipping out the hand from his grip Pansy looked down and found herself staring at small violet star.

" So that you know that I'm really sorry " he stammered out suddenly uncertain whether the present would appeal to her. For him the colour of the pendant seemed almost identical with the colour of her eyes, but now he wasn't sure whether he had chosen well. Perhaps he should have bought something more expensive, or more significant.

"It's beautiful" she admitted moved with his gesture.

" I'm glad to hear that"

" But honestly Harry do you buy jewellery every time you apologise? " she joked

" No, with Ron I usually got away with firewhisky"

Pansy laughed at that and Harry chuckled, they were fine, he needed to make clear one more thing " Pansy, I want you to know, that whenever you'll be ready to talk I'm here. I won't ask or judge, just listen"

" I know, and I'll remember" Pansy hesitated

" It's OK, I can wait" he said reassuringly " So see you tomorrow on the lunch?"

"You bet Mr Potter," Pansy answered " but you're buying"

" No way I clearly remember it's your turn" they continued discussion walking toward the kitchen unaware, that behind closed doors, Blaise and Narcissa exchanged satisfied looks, and Hermione smiled mysteriously.

* * *

Hermione accepted the chair offered her by Arthur with grateful smile.

"Thanks to Hermione's inestimable help we know more about the sphere" Arthur announced "it's a portal which let the user transfer to different location"

" So it's a portal, what's so strange about it? " Ron asked not quite understanding what the fuss was about

"Not quite, the sphere doesn't exactly transfer the physical form like a normal portal, but image of it, essence. It is a very old magic, ancient even" Hermione explained

" So it's not dangerous?" Thomas guessed "if it only transfer the image"

"Theoretically yes, but " Hermione continued with her explanations clearly excited " but this sphere together with the image of the user transfer also a part of his magic. Like I told you, it let the spark of a given person transfer along with the image. I think, but these are only my speculations, that the amount of magic transfered depends of the user strength "

"So the user can use the magic in the place his image appears without being there" Harry completed

"Yes, even more without leaving any trace of the presence in place! But we must remember, that the power of the user is only transfer partly. In practise I think he can use most basic spells "

"Avada isn't a basic curse, so I don't think we should worry" Ginny, until now being silent decided to speak. Hermione's lecture bored her. She had heard enough of it at school, now as an Auror, Ginny wanted to act. She craved action, battles, rather than the boring literary and completely useless knowledge.

"Unfortunately you are wrong " Hermione declared annoyed by interruption "this sphere has one particularity feature which makes it extraordinary. Using the sphere it is possible to get through every known ward, it's possible to transfer into any place including the Ministry and this room, without being noticed and leaving no traces of the action"

Aurors looked at themselves alarmed. That thing in wrong hands could be indeed very dangerous.

"Why didn't we hear about it before?" Ron demanded

" Because there were only few spheres, forbidden a long time ago, they were regarded too perilous and destroyed" Arthur explained "everyone believed that they were gone "

"But one somehow outlasted " Harry frowned

"Two" Arthur corrected reaching for yellowed papers " we sought out at archives. One of them ended up in hands of the Nott family and the other for over three hundred years remains in hands of the Goyle. "

" Well, that surely explaining the symbol on it, marvellous two well-known Death Eater families " Ginny groaned, winning the number of disapproving glances from other Aurors as well as from Hermione.

"I don't understand one thing, if this sphere is so great why our murderer left it behind " Sean asked

" Perhaps he didn't leave it willingly. He could have lost it" Ron was thinking aloud " first Aurors appeared very quickly alerted by neighbours, the sphere was hidden deep inside the house. It's possible that the murderer didn't have time to get it back "

"So he made a mistake" Harry summed " I think you can be right. Since he lost the sphere he could not move freely and had to change his way of functioning. Maybe that explains the difference between those two attacks"

"But we still don't know who he is" Ron sighed heavily. The silence followed Ron's bitter statement.

„ Well, I leave it up to you. I'm sure you find him soon enough " Hermione got up heading for the exit accompanied by Arthur.

" Find out? But isn't that obvious! " Ginny cried out as soon as door closed behind Hermione.


	13. 13

Ginny was more and more annoyed. How could they not see it! They were wasting time talking! They had an answer right in front of their eyes, they were just to blind to see it!

"It is Gregory Goyle, it has to be!" Ginny announced triumphantly "We must size him up immediately! "

"What make you think that Mr Goyle is a murderer we are looking for? " Arthur questioned her "there is no evidence supporting it"

" The sphere! He has to have it! It was in his family possession " Ginny quarrelled " No one have seen him since he and his wife returned and, well, he's Goyle, I'm sure we all remember him from the school! He was nasty and cruel, and on top of it he was Slytherin! "

" The same as Malfoy " Harry contradicted "and it's quite a stretch from school bully to the manic murderer you don't think? "

" Oh, of course, You will say that! You are blinded Harry, blinded by Mrs Goyle questionable charms! "

The room went silent. Aurors were desperately trying to avoid looking and furious Harry, whose eyes were shooting daggers.

"I only... Harry ..." Ginny hesitated

"That's enough!" Arthur rose glaring at them "I will talk with Minister, and you will search the records. After the war Ministry confiscated majority of Death Eaters assets it is likely that we will find our answers there and only if it won't work we will address Mr Goyle. At the moment we have nothing apart from own guesses and prejudices and it's not enough to accuse anybody, am I clear? " the last words were directed at his daughter.

Ginny nodded dissatisfied. They were wasting time, while the murderer was preparing for the next attack! It was necessary to act, unfortunately, it looked like both her father amd Harry preferred to believe that dark viper witch rather than her! Only Ginny wasn't conned by her act, Pansy Goyle was a partner of her husband the murderer and it was her job as an Auror to stop them!

Tipsy with anxiety observed the young woman who tried to get into apartment. Of course she easily recognised distinctive Aurors robes the stranger was wearing, but Mistress strictly forbidden to let strangers in! And Tipsy was a good elf! She had looked after young master Draco for years and the young master requested from her to look after Mistress Pansy and Mr Greg! But how Tipsy was supposed to stop Auror? What to do? With little pop the elf set off for the St. Mungo's.

Ginny grinned triumphantly when the last of the wards dispelled. The fact, that this home was so closely guarded inspired suspicions. Why would innocent persons have so many wards?! No, Goyles were hiding something. Ginny was sure of it!

Redhead opened the door to the liar. The room was empty. She tilted her head listening closely. Silence. It looked like she was alone. Even better. She had time to search the apartment and to find compelling evidence!

The first glance brought bitter disappointment. The apartment didn't look like a hiding place for the cruel murderer. Ginny's eyes glided over classical furniture and light colours. She counted on bloodstains and darkness not a comfortably appointed light interior. Apparently Goyles hide their secrets under the mask of normalcy. Ginny was in the process of checking one of the cupboard when right next to her a dark-haired figure appeared.

" Get out of my house" Pansy hissed menacingly. She was seething with anger.

" And if I don't, what will you do? Kill me? Bear in mind that I'm the witch holding a wand and I am an Auror " Ginny stated with a sneer.

Pansy in response raised one eyebrow and simply looked her down. Ginny shuddered. It was a cold look, a look of person who already killed and was ready to do it again without hesitation, look of the woman who was ready to fight to the bitter end. That moment was enough. Pansy with one smooth move took out her wand, Ginny tried to rise hers but she was too late and it took seconds before her only protection fell down on the floor.

" GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE!" Pansy's voice could freeze the ocean her wand aimed directly at Ginny's face.

" What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Arthur Weasley and Harry in the company of scared Tippy entered "Ginny, Mrs Goyle?!"

" I wished to interrogate Goyle, and she attacked me!" Ginny explained recovering from her stupor at the sight of her father. She knew she was safe.

" She broke into my house" Pansy hissed her wand not moving

" Mrs Goyle if you could please lower your wand" Arthur asked calmly "and then we will clear it up"

" She attacked me!" Ginny was outraged " she'll end up in Azkaban!"

Pansy tighten up her hold on the wand, and Harry thought that she looked like the mighty lioness ready to strike coup de grâce.

He slowly moved to her side.

"Lower the wand Pansy" he asked.

Pansy growled and glanced at him from under lowered lashes like the animal observing the nearing predator and trying to judge whether he provides a threat or not.

"Your wand Pansy" he repeated approaching her cautiously.

Pansy in silence watched as he stretched his hand and clenched his fingers around the piece of wood. But instead of breaking it free from her hand as she expected, Harry simply lowered it.

"Thank you" Arthur breathed a sight of relief and turned to his daughter "Did Mr or Mrs Goyle invited you in?"

"No" Ginny admitted unwillingly

"Was the door open? Was there any reason that could justified your entering?"

"My suspicions!"

"Legal reason Ginny!"

"No"

Arthur sighed "Ginny, even an Auror isn't allowed to break into other people's houses" he said sternly "you know about! I strictly forbidden you!"

"But father! It's not just any house! It's a home of two well known Death Eaters suspected of committing at least 3 murders!" as soon as the words sounded in air from behind the closed door a piercing wail reverberated, and scared Ginny took a step backwards. It was a wail of the man deprived of hope, whole of pain, wail of absolute despair.

Both Arthur and Harry took their wands out, but Pansy was faster.

The three Aurors could only watch how in a flash she opened the door leading to the bedroom and kneeled beside the man embracing him with her arms to stop his shaking

"My dear, it's nothing, calm down, you are safe, with me, you are safe, " she was whispering endearments while her hands stroked the ruffled completely white hair in the soothing gesture "Shh, all will be well, I am here, with you"

"Deeeath" the long-drawn-out wail blast out through the room

"It's alright, you are safe" Pansy repeated "they aren't here, you are safe. I promise "

Harry's heart was breaking for her when he watched her gently wiping away the tears from horribly twisted, frozen forever in grotesque grimace face. His first meeting with Pansy's husband was nothing like he expected.

After making sure that Greg calmed down Pansy went to the main room and sat down on the sofa. She didn't look at him.

"Draco, Blaise, Hermione Narcissia and Arthur" Pansy listed "they know"

They were alone. Arthur, after making sure that Pansy didn't need help took Ginny away, promising his complete discretion but Harry stayed waiting patiently until Greg screams ceased. It lasted over an hour.

Harry looked directly at the women sitting next to him as if seeing her for the first time in life. Less than an hour ago, standing opposite Ginny she resembled warlike demon, comforting Greg she was tender and loving, and now sitting next to him she seemed exhausted.

" Why didn't you say anything?"

" And why should I? Greg was injured during the war and I look after him "

" Stop it. You know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you say anything to me? I am your friend Pansy"

" Habit "Pansy took a sip of the tea Harry brewed and he caught her petite hand in his.

" Pansy,please, talk to me"

" Greg is ill, incurably, irremediably. It took one Crucio too much " she stated allowing him to intertwine their fingers

" And you look after him alone?"

" I have a help, but Greg" she hesitated choosing her words carefully "Greg doesn't like strangers, his calm with me and Tipsy. And before you ask, no I will not put him in St Mungo's, his place is here, at home, with me."

Harry in silence passed his thumb over her pale hand. He heard more than what she was saying.

"You are brave"

Pansy snorted completely not lady-like "No, I am not. You don't understand Harry, I am doing this because I'm brave, I'm doing this because I own him that much "


	14. 14

After making sure that the Goyle family got rid of the sphere before the war, a fact which how Arthur pointed to his daughter was possible to establish easily without the necessity of the home invasion Aurors focussed their efforts on tracing the Notts. Unfortunately the track ended in America where Theodore, the sole heir of Nott's fortune and the only one not convicted one escaped just after the finale battle. Since then nobody had heard from him.

Harry had to admit that they were stuck. Thankfully the press didn't make the connection between the deaths of house-elves and the deaths of Millicent Crux and her daughter, but as Arthur said it was only a matter of time, especially since Aurors could do nothing more than wait for the another attack. They needed the next victim and next murder scene to get closer to catch that elusive murderer.

Harry found it extremely ironic, they were hopping for the next murder and the same time praying for the murderer to stop.

Their prays were not answered.

Aurors get a call of the new victim few days after the confrontation in Pansy's apartment.

_This one was more beautiful, than all others. Perhaps because this time he had more time. He made sure to arrange a secured place and drew his pleasure for long hours. He even allowed the victim to see his face! It was glorious moment to see understanding and true terror in the eyes of the dying man when he explained him all that he planned. Oh, to see their faces when they would discover the body!_

They smelt the stench before from outside Blood, sweat, sewage. There were no doubts, they found another victim.

"Remember, carefully!" Harry ordered walking in.

The body was posed in the middle of the room. This time it was a man, naked except of boxers and the white Death Eater mask gleaming malevolently in the darkness. Harry winced at the sight of grotesquely bent limbs. It looked like every bone was broken.

"Who could have done something like this?" Ron horrified looked at cuts covering almost every centimetre of the body. A sound of violent vomiting answered him. One of the younger Aurors couldn't take it. Harry absently agreed with Ron's question. That kind of cruelty required immense hatred and rage. It wasn't only about killing, it was about delivering an unspeakable pain.

"Do we know who he is?" Harry asked breaking the silence

"We waited for you before we touched anything" Thomas answered his eyes drifting away from the body

"It was right decision" Harry crouched next to the body and holding his breath lifted the mask

"Oh!"

"Sweet Merlin!"

"Fuck!"

Harry jumped back. In the place where the face should have been there was only a bloody pulp with grotesquely white teeth sticking out. One dark eye looked into the nothingness, the other was missing.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and settle his stomach.

"Thomas, you and Alcock take the body to St Mungo's" he instructed "We must learn what curses he used. Notify Esmond Morley, who knows, maybe this time we'll get lucky" Thomas immediately went to work.

"Ron!" Harry summoned his partner with gesture "get Draco to come to St. Mungo's"

"Malfoy?" Ron questioned " Why on earth him?" understanding dawn on Ron's face " Oh God, Harry, do you know who it is ?!"

"I need Draco! Bring him!" Harry's voice betrayed nothing, but his face was whiter than any sheet.

He has never before so strongly wished to be wrong.

Pansy ran through St. Mungo's corridors cursing everyone who had misfortune of getting in her way.

"It is not possible, it didn't happen!" she repeated the mantra not bothered about stunned looks and outraged shouts of healers and patients she passed by.

Finally she saw the door, but before she was able to reach them a pair of strong arms sized her waist and she stopped in the spot.

"Let me go!" she struggled with her assailant her eyes on the door.

Delivering a sharp stab with her elbow she was rewarded with muffled curse. She didn't know who stop her, and didn't care, she needed to get to the room and see the body!

"Calm down, Pansy! Bloody hell , stop, you'll hurt yourself! " his words got through her frazzled mind

Pansy stopped fighting and turned her head to look at Harry.

"Not" she pleaded seeing his ashen face "Please, Harry, please, it can't be true! Please! " her voice cracked .

"I am so sorry Pansy" he whispered

Pansy bent her head wanting to hide her tears. She was Slytherin. She was Parkinson. She was Goyle. She wasn't allowed to weep. All of her life she had been taught that crying was an indication of weakness.

Harry clenched his teeth feeling her shaking with silent sobbing. He didn't know how to help her, he could only hold her in his arms feeling completely useless.

" Do you need me in there?" she calmed herself enough to speak "someone needs to identify him"

" There is no need Pansy, I already call Draco, he took care of it. He's inside " Harry explained

" Good. Can I go inside? " she asked stepping away from his embrace "I would like to see him"

"It is not a good idea Pansy " Harry denied his arms strangely empty without her slim body " He is..., Pansy, it's not a pleasant sight. He wouldn't like you to see him like this "

Pansy rose her head in stubborn gesture " I want to see him Harry, I have a right to" she repeated determination shining in her eyes.

Harry couldn't quarrel with that. He wished to spare her that sight, but understood that she had been right, it was her choice.

"Fine, come" he said putting his hand on her back and guiding her.

"Remember I am right beside you, if you want to leave just say a word" Harry opened the door and they went inside.

Draco didn't acknowledge them. He stood by the table on which the body lay, bare from the waist up. The only sight of Malfoy's emotion were his firmly clenched fists. Pansy slowly neared him.

"Sweet Merlin" she whispered when her eyes fell down on the terribly battered face, or more precisely what was left of the face. She grasped Draco's arm when her knees gave out.

"What are you doing Pansy?! You shouldn't be here!" he swore supporting her. Pansy's legs turned into jelly, she couldn't move, she couldn't avert her eyes.

"Harry! Get her out from here! " Draco shouted.

Together they led Pansy out of the room and seated her on the chair.

"Pansy?" Harry kneeled down by her not waiting for Draco "Pansy, darling, please look at me".

Pansy trembled. She couldn't force herself to open her eyes.

"Please darling, open your eyes, please, for me" Harry reached for her cold trembling hands "You are safe, it'll be alright"

Malfoy with growing interest watched the scene. He couldn't remember ever seeing Potter so anxious about anybody. Hermione was right, something was going on between them.

"No!" Pansy shouted tearing her hands out from his grip " Nothing is alright! He's dead, he's dead!" "she attempted to get up but the band of iron arms kept her in place " Why him?! Why?! Who killed him?! It doesn't make sense! The war ended! The war ended! "

" I know, I know" Harry hugged her and finally the tears she attempted to stop flown. Pansy hid her face in folds of his uniform and clamped her fingers around material.

Harry glanced at Draco, who was still hovering nearby.

"I got her" Harry mouthed at the same time stroking Pansy's dark hair.

Draco nodded in agreement and turned his gaze towards the room where under the white sheet the body of his best friend laid.

"Goodbye Blaise" he whispered

* * *


	15. 15

They sat together for a while before Pansy calmed down enough to be oriented where she was and who exactly was hugging her. Embarrassed she withdrew back and sat straight avoiding his concerned gaze. Harry waited in silence. He knew, that he should join Ron in interviews the witnesses, get acquainted with Thomas preliminary report, but in that moment all that mattered to him was that one women.

"It will never end" Pansy conducted " killing, paying for old sins. Old sins cast a long shadow " her voice was filled with the bitterness

"Pansy it will change, I promise you it will change " he assured

"I would like to have your faith " Pansy shook her head

" So trust me, I promise you that it will be good "

"You cannot promise me that " she remarked rationally" you cannot promise me that, but you can find who did that to Blaise and see that he pays for it " her voice was cold now

" I promise " Harry pledged "I promise you that I will find him "

Pansy gave him a small smile and Harry felt something stirring in his chest. She trusted him! Pansy rose and he followed uncertain what next.

"Do you want me to accompany you? Maybe you would like some tea "he suggested not wanting to part with her

"No, but thank you, I will take the rest of the day off. I have to tell Greg and help Draco with the funeral "

Harry genuinely doubted if a news of the death of the old friend would make any impact on her husband. He didn't think that Goyle's condition would allow him to grasp significance of the word.

"Thank you for staying with me Harry" in the very uncharacteristic gesture Pansy quickly peck his check and went away leaving him alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe it! Zabini! Zabini of all people! " Ron ran his hand through his red hair" I still own him for that last bet! Zabini! How in bloody hell the murderer get him?! Zabini wasn't a fool! He knew how to protect himself! "

"It is a good question. Taking down Blaise would take some skills, certainly it was harder to beat him than Millicent or elves " Harry pointed.

They sat in the office awaiting until Morlay would end up his analyses. They already knew that the murderer had yet again used the curse destroying memories, but didn't lose hope for some kind of miracle.

"Which means that he is strong, knows powerful curses" Arthur summed up "Did Thomas found something in the place where the body was found?"

"Nothing that could help us. There is no doubt that Blaise died where we found him, before the death he was tortured, both with the magic and the knife " Harry read his notes

"Again similarly to Millicent "Ron remarked brusquely

"We didn't find Blaise's clothes or his wand, the murderer most probably took it with him " Harry remarked "possibly as the trophy "

" This is new, he didn't do it with Millicent "Arthur reminded " he's changing his mode operandi. He evolves!"

That discovery chilled all three.

"Alright, since evidence gave us nothing let's focus on the victims, why those people? Ron? "Arthur addressed his son

"There are not many similarities between them. In fact they were two completely different people. Blaise, was a single didn't have children, he was well off, since the Ministry didn't seized his wealth, had a career job, was popular, dated many women, he was the life and soul of the party generally liked, during the war he remained neutral, never took a mark. Now we have Millicent, she didn't work, her family fortune, although little had been seized by the Ministry, she had one daughter, led peaceful quiet life with her husband. She had a mark, but she didn't fight in the final battle, during the process she was acquitted "

"And that husband of hers did you check him? "

" Clear as a whistle At the moment he stays with his family, he's still in shock. The only link I found between them is that they were in in the same year at Hogwart and Slytherins! "

" Maybe they stay in touch with each other? A love affair? " Arthur suggested not wanting to accept the thought, that it could be the only reason that two adults and a child had been murdered!

"I didn't find even a trace of the contact between them! They were not on speaking terms since the school! " Ron denied

"And what about money? You said that Millicent's fortune had been taken over, you inspected that? And what about Zabini's what will happen with it after his death? "Arthur was fighting a desire to reach for his pipe. He promised Molly that he would drop that terrible habit , but at times like this he missed the familiar taste of tobacco.

"Millicent really had nothing, her husband supported her and her daughter. Zabini made a will, I checked, he divided all between three people: Pansy Goyle, her husband and Draco Malfoy, additionally he left his whole library to Hermione. Dad it's pointless he doesn't kill them because of money! "Ron frustrated with their helplessness threw his hands up

" No, not because of it " Harry agreed with his friend " I think it's a revenge Arthur only great rage could drive somebody to inflict such tortures, great rage and great hate "

" So how possible is that it is Nott ? " Arthur asked. Early in the morning he was supposed to submit a report for the Minister of the magic, and he wished to present at least some results.

"At the moment his is our best suspect. He was in possession of sphere, he vanished without trace " Harry added " and he was on the same year as Millicent and Blaise. Maybe it is about that? Maybe something happened back then that aroused his anger at this two? "

"Malfoy will know, and if not him, then Pansy Goyle "Ron suggested

" Interrogate both! We must get to the truth!"

Esmond barged into a room interrupting.

"He used the same curse as previously, but luck was on our side!" Esmond announced "we have the last thoughts of the victim!"

"How is it possible?!" Ron asked "after all the curse should destroy it all. You said that yourself!"

"Our young friend was a cunning and clever Slytherin. For some time he was taking a potion improving the memory.. That thing costs a lot! " Esmond was clearly impressed " the clever man, he knew that he was dying, and still focussed not on his pain, but tried to pass us a message, the few words are missing, but it's quite clear, here hear it for yourself! "

Esmond put the little box on the table and lifted the lid. Blaise's voice seemed to reach them from far away

_"focus …. think … …. focus … … aches.. Pansy, … … … Greg Draco. The child ... no, not the child... hurts … … Pansy … it hurts terribly … …. … … … danger. He will attack … … … … said … … …. Theodore … … … … ….. … … … … … Potter. don't believe … … … … family. … … danger … betrayal. Nott … … … hurts, hurts …. first … … ….. soon ...find … … … … … … sphere.. hospital … … .. began … … … … girl... Theo "_

Men looked at one another. Sound of familiar name aroused fear in them.

"Contact authorities, Theodore Nott is a wanted man and interrogate Draco and Pansy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Theo? Theo Nott? " Pansy made sure that she had heard their question corectly while brushing speck of dust from her skirt. It wasn't a conventional method of conducting interrogation, but both Harry and Ron agreed that for those partical people they could abandon standard. They sat comfortably in the Malfoy Manor salon opposite Draco and Pansy trying their best not to create any unecessary discomfort. Hermione squatted nearby listening to the conversation.

"Yes him. Was there some wrangle between him and Blaise? Did they clash? "

" Nothing that could justify a manslaughter " Draco denied " they weren't the best of friends but they didn't want to murder each other "

"And what about Millicent? Was she associated with either Theo or Blaise? Maybe they quarrelled about her? "

" Millicent and Blaise? No, never. Blaise had different, a little bit more refined taste when it csme to women " Pansy smiled sadly " as far as I remember Milli and Theo had a brief fling, nothing serious. They parted in the harmony "

" Why do you think that it is Theo? " Draco questioned crossing his legs

" We don't know, but he is the probable suspect the sphere, his disappearing " Ron began listing

Draco massaged his chin lost in thoughts

" Draco? You disagree with their logic? I didn't know Theo tell me about him " Hermione cut in turning to Draco. She knew that her husband hadn't stopped tormenting himself over Blaise's death but Hermione also knew that Draco was the only wizard whose inteligence and logic could match hers, and no one knew former Slytherins better then him.

"Is Theo capable of killing somebody? Yes just like a lot of us. The right question is would Theo be ready to kill in that manner and that I am not sure about. Theo isn't a coward, but he's never been particularly brave. He is typical Slytherin, he is avoiding the open fight, not doubtly opportunist, a man who preferrs to plan rather then execute " Draco glanced at Pansy seeking her support

" You are right Draco, Theo isn't a genius, but he is intelligent. He is one of us, able to deal with difficult situations and to maneuver his way in order to get through them unscathed. He can be charming, can lie on cue while planing to destroy his enemies "

Seeing that Harry and Ron didn't understand Hermione hurried with the explanation" It seems that what Pansy and Draco are trying to explain is that Theo would sent a curse into his enemy back rather than torture him for hours "

"Precisely. It is not a Slytherin way. If we kill we do it to achiev something , not for the pleasure of killing. Even if Theo would have liked to kill Blaise, he wouldn't have done that by torturing him to death. It is dirty and unnecessary. And there was no point at all in killing Millicent daughter " Draco explained

" Haven't it occured to you that the murrderer may not be a Slytherin? " Pansy suggested raising her hand in order to stop their explenations " I know that circumstantial evidence points at Nott, but Draco is right, it isn't a Slytherin way! "

Harry thought for a moment if tortures and obtaining pleasure from inflicting pain could be decribe as any Houses way.

" There is one more thing, Blaise's last words, did you know that he was takig a potion improving the memory?" Ron asked

"We all are taking it, since we learnt about Millicent" Draco shrugged at the sight of terrified looks "the caution and the forecasting lay in the nature of each Slytherin. Everyone know that Millicent died because of her past, so after her death not taking some basic means fo caution would be a pure stupidity

"You didn't tell me about it!" clearly upset Hermione grasped his hand

"I didn't want to worry you unneccesary" Draco kissed her hand "it is only a caution, nothing more"

"Blaise's words indicate, that both you must be careful" Harry revealed looking at Pansy "Blasie attempted to warn you, he also spoke about Greg"

Pansy held her breath.

"The Manor is secure" Malfoy hugged his wife's hand to his chest in the soothing gesture and turned to Pansy "until this madness is over I want you both to move here. The eastern wing is empty "

"No, no " Pansy automatically protested against the interference in her privacy, but Hermione stopped her

" Pansy, think about Greg, here you will be safer, the strengh in numbers, and I will feel better having you near "

Unwillingly Pansy nodded her agreement.

" Don't even think about suggesting that! " she sent the sharp look toward Harry who was opening his mouth ready to suggest another change in her life that could improve her safety " I won't give up my job, it cost me too much to get where I am! I won't allow him to take that from me! "

" Fine" Harry raised his hands in the gesture of defeat already wondering who he could entrust with the duty of safeguarding Pansy at the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_When he saw "the wanted notices" they spread out he mocked them and their stupidyty._

_Fools! Fools!_

_They thought that they would achieve anything?!_

_Still they didn't see him! Still they didn't notice his reason! Instead of that they were trying to protect them! Fools!_

_He glanced at the young witch standing closely. So closely that it was enough for him to raise his hand and he would have been able to touch her shining hair. She had beautiful hair and the beautiful face. But she would be most beautiful enveloped in blood._

_He clenched his hand on the knife he kept in his pocket. Yes, she would be next._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur's predictions unfortunately came true. Blaise's death got a lot of publicity. In the city the atmosphere of unrest was clearly felt, the Minister and Aurors were bombed with questions, press accused them of ineffectuality, questioned their competence, demanded Nott's head.

"Where from do they take those?! Anonymous source, that's a good one " Ron bridled droping the newspaper to garbage

" People are afraid "Harry crinkled his forehead. He kept looking at the sheet of paper with Blaise's last words. For hours he's been trying to fill the gaps.

"How are you doing? Any progress? It looks to me like some crossword! "

" I am not sure, but something doesn't fit in. Look at this text " Harry pointed at a few lines " here, you can see between "said" and "Theodore" there is a missing word, the same thing happens betwenn words "the betrayal" and "Nott" I tried to guess missing words, but it doesn't make sense. The best way for these sentences to make into the logical whole is accepting that the murderer said Blaise something about Nott " Harry threw the pencil away

" Harry, you do realize that Blaise suffered, he was dieing. Do you think that he would have enough strength to think rationally ? "

" That's the point! It was his final fight! He wished to tell us something! Think Ron, put yourself in his shoes, you're dieing, there is no rescue, but you know that you can warn your dear ones. You wouldn't strain all of your will to do that? "

Ron was silent for a moment Blaise, had been inteligent and cunning. Harry was right, he wouldn't have given up as easily.

"Show me that!" Ron reached for the pencil "I will try"

"News! News from America! " Ginny popped into the office interrupting their work " Dad calls us to the office! "

Ron and Harry sprang up and set off behind her. A breakthrough! Finally!

Arthur with the beetle-browed look tossed the pile of photographs on the table.

"We found Theodore Nott, he had been murdered almost 9 months ago in the US"

"Murdered?" Ron stammered "How?"

"Take a look" Arthur displayed photos "we must wait for experts examination, but already from the appearance, we can guess what happened"

"So elvews were not his first victims. First he killed Theodore Nott " Harry inspected photographs of the battered victim "and get his hands on the sphere. But what did he need it for?"

 


	16. 16

"You and Draco were right, it was not Theo" Harry stretched his legs sitting comfortably in the large chair and sipping the tea Pansy offered. Due to both her safety and the pressure of work at the inquiry they had to abandon their everyday meetings in the cafe, but fortunately Malfoy Manor had been more than large enough to ensure some privacy. Sitting in the cosy room opposite Pansy Harry began appreciating the pleasures of the elegant and comfortable life as Draco has called it. His bachelor flat could never catch up to that cosy place

"Somehow it doesn't make me happy" Pansy answered leaning her head against the headboard "If not Theo then who?"

The question was purely rhetorical. All London has been asking the same question.

"What I cannot understand is why he started now, what prompted him?" Harry leaned forward with his elbows against knees "if it is, as we think, some kind of revenge why did he wait so long? And why those three? "

"Harry, I have been thinking, there is one more thing that connects all three of them. None have been punished, Theo fled and has been hiding ever since, Milli was acquitted, and Blaise wasn't judged at all. Maybe that provoked him after so many years?"

" He could see them restoring their lives, and that made him angry. He's angry that they were not punished, or maybe he's angry because they betrayed the Dark Lord "Harry rubbed his chin with the hand "it is possible, it is very possible"

From the corner they heard a rustle. Harry turned his gaze towards the giant sitting on the floor. The man with white hair amused himself with colour drum which after pressing issued all sorts of animal sounds depending on the force and the manner of the pressure. Greg felt the best in the vicinity of his wife, and Pansy clearly preferred to keep an eye on him. Harry, after the initial uncertainty got used to the presence of the mute giant and luckily the man wasn't bother by his presence. Greg spoke with monosyllables, which were untestable exclusively by Pansy and Tipsy.

"And how is Greg?" he asked

"He's good, recently he gets fascinated with the toys Fred brings for Malfoy junior, did you know that he started working on the new ones? They are only prototypes but he promises that soon he will put them in the market. I'd have to buy them all" Pansy smiled at Greg.

Harry for a moment thought that Greg understood them, there was something in those dark eyes, some kind of recognition but it disappeared almost instantly and usual emptiness took it place.

"And what about you?" Harry turned to Pansy ""How are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know" Pansy's hand involuntarily reached for the little amethyst star she wore around her neck. Playing with the pendant seemed to calm her down "I miss Blaise terribly, we were more than a friends, he was family, just like Draco. And there is that atmosphere of paranoia! Everyone is a suspect now. The other day I met Daphne, she's been doing quite well with her designer business but now her father decided to send her and her sister to Switzerland for safety! She doesn't want to go obviously but her father is adamant, it's crazy! We let a maniac dictate our lives, again! It's like it was before the war!"

" You are right we can't let fear dictate our lives, but I understand Daphne's father, if I had a family I would have tried to protect them at all costs" Harry fell into a pensive mood. Lately he spent more and more time longing for somebody with whom he could share his life. He was yearning for someone with whom he could talk, drink the tea, share a bed and cuddle after sour day. He lifted his weary head and glanced at the woman sitting opposite him A beautiful, smart, witty woman who was the answer to all his dreams and at the same time a reason of his infinite frustration, because she could never be his.

Pansy offered him a faint smile.

* * *

 

The young woman locked in the dark dungeon didn't have strength to cry anymore. Her voice became hoarse from screams for help and mercy. Her clothes, once beautiful and elegant were in shreds, her once beautiful hair were cut in the uneven manner, and her whole body was one big wound. Only her face remained intact, as if her abuser wanted her to be beautiful in her death. She lost track of time, it could hours, days or months since he took her. Hearing his approaching steps she hugged herself praying for quick death. But God was not listening.

* * *

 

Sounds of the row blast out through the secretariat.

Ron and Harry without hesitation entered Arthur's office and stood next to the angry man.

"Auror Potter, Auror Weasley, thank you for coming. Mr Adanos Greengrass wished to report the missing of his daughter, he believes that there could be a connexion between his daughter disappearance and the murder inquiry you two have been leading " Arthur clarified calmly.

"Of course there is a connexion Arthur! Don't try to deny! It is the only answer, my daughter was kidnapped by that criminal you failed to stop! "

" I assure you, that we're doing everything we can, please, calm down, sit and tell us exactly what happened to your daughter" Adanos sat down heavily suddenly devoid of strength. He looked much older than his 58 years.

"My daughter, my Daphne" he began swallowing tears "she disappeared, nobody seen her, nobody knows where she is!"

"Adanos, if it is possible let us start from the beginning who and when had last seen Daphne" Arthur took over the interrogation gesturing for Harry and Ron to listen and if necessary ask questions. Admittedly the kidnapping didn't suit the perp's modi operandi, but they could not disregard the fact, that Daphne Greengrass fit the existing profile of the victim. Arthur firmly believed that it was better to be safe than sorry

"Three days ago, on Friday evening. Astoria, my second daughter, she said goodbye to Daphne and went away with her fiancé for a weekend. Daphne intended to rest at home, therefore I wasn't surprised when she didn't contact me on Saturday. But on Sunday I started to get worried. I went to their apartment, it was empty, not a sign of Daphne " Adanos lost breath remembering the panic he had felt inside empty rooms

"Maybe she simply changed her mind and decided to spent the weekend with some friends? "Harry suggested

" No, I spent whole day calling them, besides if she had intended to leave she would have told me or Astoria about it, she's responsible girl, she knows how much I worry about them. She didn't leave on her own free will, she was kidnapped! "

Arthur being himself a father fully understood despair and the helplessness of the man before them.

"And what about her things? Was there something missing?"

"Astoria checked it. All Daphne's things are either in wardrobes or suitcases, only her wand disappeared "

" Suitcases? " Ron asked

" In two days I was supposed to take them to Switzerland, for safety. Oh why, why I dragged it off! "the desperate father hid his face in his hands

"Adanos, I guarantee you, that we will do everything we can to find your daughter "Arthur come out from behind his desk and put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder "Harry, Ron go check the apartment then we will interrogate Astoria "

Harry looked around the apartment. It was consisted of two bedroom suburbs and the salon, it was organised pleasantly, but without flamboyance.

"Not a sign of any struggle nothing that would indicate anything out of the ordinary" Ron lowered his wand resigned "maybe it's just a case of secret lover"

Harry shook his head, there was something terrifying in the air " You don't believe it Ron, Daphne fits the type of the victim too well for it to be coincidence.!"

"But there is no body, Daphne disappeared somewhere between Friday and Sunday, for what we know Nott, Millicent and Blaise were killed on the spot , why would he change his ritual with Daphne?"

"I don't know Ron, but I know that it is him, I can feel it in my bones"

" If that is a case how did he do it? How did he took her without a fight, without anyone noticing? Even if he surprised her something should remain, some sign of the breaking and entering at the very least "

Harry came up to the door and carefully examined it. Ron was right if he had broken into the apartment there would have been signs.

"Because she let him in voluntarily, and maybe even was convicted to leave with him!" Harry turned excited "Do you remember? You were wondering how he managed to attack Blaise, we wondered how he surprised Nott"

"They knew him, they trusted him enough to open the door and let him in without drawing the wand"

* * *

 

Half drunk young wizard wobbled from the bar in order to get a breath of fresh air. He staggered and keeping tight hold on the bannister walked aside, turning into the narrow path behind the bar. He reached for cigarettes when something turned his attention. Clearly he could hear the sound of dripping water but the night was clear. He reached for his wand and lighting the way he moved ahead. When his eyes found the source of mysterious sound mists of alcohol immediately evaporated from his head. The naked young woman was lieing in the grotesque pose on the cold ground. Her hands were scattered aside, her legs crossed in fake modesty. Blood oozed from every hole in her body, she was almost skinless as if the skin was flayed from the body,only her face remained intact, beautiful pale face. Stopping the vomiting the man bent over the victim and jumped away with a loud scream when her eyes suddenly opened and looked straight at him. Bubbling blood-red foam escaped from the cracked lips.


	17. 17

The group of the best healers for many hours fought for the life of Daphne Greengrass. Focused on their task the men and woman gathered in the spacious room of St. Mungo's didn't pay attention to the blood covering their hands, clothes and faces, to the unbearable odour getting out of festering wounds which as a result of the used curse weren't allowed to close up, only worked without respite. Fortunately Daphne was unconscious and if they were right she felt no pain. Thanks Merlin for little wonders.

After 10 hours they could walk away from the bed. Daphne would live, although Pansy, wiping tired hands into the towel and looking at the form lying on the bed could not get rid of the doubt if it was for the best.

"I thank you all, excellent work" Hippocrates Smethwyck turned to his colleagues and colleagues "Mr Pye, please go and notify Mr Greengrass and Miss Greengrass of the successful surgery, if they will be willing in several minutes they may see Daphne, I will talk with Aurors, the rest of you go home, get some sleep, it was a draining night" the rumble of voices answered the Chief.

One after the other healers left the room, only Pansy remained at the back, wondering. She should get back home, Greg would be anxious without her, but something bothered her, a trivial detail, but if she was right. She needed to check it, she owned to them all, she owned it to Blaise! Doggedly she stirred in the direction of her office.

"Aurors Weasley, Potter" the healer greeted young men who waited in the corridor "the operation was successful, Miss Greengrass will live"

"Thanks Merlin!"

"Mr Smethwyck, when we will be able to talk with her? Her statements can be essential for our inquiry "

"Talk? " the healer rose the amazed eyes on them " but that's impossible! " he blurred

"We understand that it's not possible now, I simply ask when we will have such a possibility " Harry explained

" Auror Potter it is you who don't understand, you will never be able to talk with that young girl. Her brain was damaged irretrievably, she will never speak or even understand your questions, even Esmond Morley himself finds the case helpless "the healer wiped of his forehead " imagine that your brain was shredded with the sharp knife and next thrown into boiling water and cooked. This is what happened with the mind of Miss Greengrass "

"And in spite of that she lives? " Ron asked trying to stop the vomit after hearing the vivid description

"That actually is a reason why I wished to talk with you in person. As you know we assumed that the fact of her surviving was a miracle. That the murderer erroneously thought that she had died and left her. Now I am able to state with the all liability that it was not his mistake. The examinations we conducted prove beyond any doubt that whoever tortured her restored her to life at least twice, he cared not to inflict wounds which could cause immediate death, and even cured the part of her wounds in order to inflict new ones on the scars! Certainly he wanted her to survive, there was no mistake here!"

" How long did that last? "Harry analysed new information attempting to understand motives directing the perpetrator

"It's certain that she received the first wounds on Friday. This young lady went through hell. Of course you will receive the more detail report in the morning, for now that is all I can tell you"

" Thank you for your time Mr Smethwyck " Harry shook healers hand and turned to Ron "What makes her different from others? Why did he change his routine with her? What is so unique about her? "

"She is an older sister! "Ron said the first thing he could think of and then turned red with embarrassment" that was stupid sorry!"

"No, no it was not" Harry assured "We are both out of it, let's call it night."

* * *

Pansy through the rest of the night analysed her notes and compared it with the older documents. When she ended and looked at results cold thrill shot through her. She didn't make a mistake. She glanced at her watch. It was almost eighth a.m. Knowing that she could find Harry at the office, Pansy gathered her things.

"Pansy? Did something happen? "Harry rose up from a chair at the sight of the entering witch and Ron dropped his pen upon seeing her. The woman standing before them bore no resemblance to Pansy Goyle they have known, her clothes were soiled and crumpled, hair in the complete disarray, and her hand was soiled with ink. She looked like Hermione after night in library!

Seeing their horrified looks Pansy realised that apart from wiping the blood from her hands and taking the robes off she hadn't glanced at herself in the mirror since the moment she had left Daphne's bed. Annoyed with herself, she waved her hand

"It is nothing , I was working all night and then I dealt with that" she showed them the file of papers

"You were working on Daphne?" Harry asked seating her comfortably on the seat "Pansy, you should be at home and resting!" he reprimanded her seeing from close up dark circles around bloodshot eyes "Wait here and I will make a tea for you. When did you eat?"

"Harry stop making a fuss! It is more important" Pansy brushed of his concern bringing up the papers "yesterday, when we operated on Daphne I could see each of her wounds clearly and I noticed something strange. When I began working here Dwain handed me all records connected with the job, including records concerning victims of Death Eaters. I read them thoroughly and yesterday I live through deja vu "Pansy strived for one of the notes and handed it to Harry "as you can see it is a description of wounds inflicted on one of such victims, Daphne had identical ones in the same places, as if somebody copied each scratch"

Harry skimmed through the description of wounds, even reading the description provoked the contraction in the stomach.

"You are sure about that Pansy?" Ron asked reaching for the sheet, they didn't have an official report with which they could compare Pansy's discovery

"Unfortunately yes I am" Pansy rose " just compare the reports"

"We will compare it and we thank you Pansy for bringing it to us" Harry guided her to the Floo with the hand on her back whispering something to her. Ron scrutinised the exchange with curiosity, even a blind man could notice the tension between that two.

Complete report from the St. Mungo's arrived half an hour later. Comparing it with records brought by Pansy took a while. Arthur, Ron and Harry almost at the same time nodded their heads. They hit the nail on the head.

"What was the name of that first victim ?"

Ron looked at the beginning of records and choked.

"Ron?" "

The first victim was Rose, Rose Willoughby" "

Where is she now?" Arthur demanded the answer

"In St. Mungo's, she is comatose, the same as Daphne. She was admitted along with a younger sister Serena. Both were victims of the Gamroths marriage who inhabited the home on the edge of Pearl Lake. The same house that was burned down, the one where we found the sphere "

"And what about Serena? "

"Serena's condition improved miraculously, she returned home to her parents and soon after that disappeared leaving the short note. We didn't open an inquiry" Harry admitted

Had they made a grave mistake? Was Serena disappearance a key to finding their murderer? If it was true, then their failure to recognise Serena's importance cost lives of Milli, her daughter, Blaise and Daphne's disability! Arthur understood it as well as Harry and his face become gloomy.

"Deal with that instantly, by tomorrow I want to have an complete report about Rose and Serena! Harry, Ron, we cannot afford any more mistakes! "


	18. 18

"Do you know something? Did you find her?" Melinda Willoughby watched the Aurors sitting opposite her with feverish eyes.

"You refused to open an inquiry after our notification, one of you said that we were overreacting because our daughter is of age and had every right to leave! You brushed us off! " her husband didn't try to hide malice from his voice "Why are you here today? What changed?"

"We are here to ask you just a few questions about Serena" Harry facing the obvious despair of the parents struggled to find appropriate words.

Melinda was simply morbidly thin, her once dark hair now were interwoven with threads of the grey. Her husband, in spite of the feigned composure could not stop clenching his hands into the fist, and the vein on his temple throbbed so strongly that Harry feared it would crack any moment. The sitting room they were in was filled with photographs of Rose and Serena from before their kidnapping, it was obvious that the Willoughbys preferred to live in the past when they had been a happy family. Harry didn't blame them, they went through hell, and here he was ready to pick at old wounds.

"Did Serena, after her release from the hospital talked with you about any further plans? Maybe about getting a job, going on a journey?" Ron hurried seeing the Harry's struggle.

"Plans?" Serena's father asked in disbelief "My daughter, by a pure miracle, come back to live! She was not in the state to make any plans! She was in shock! She was even afraid of us! "

Melinda sobbed desperately hiding her face in her hands, remembering every time she had reached to hug her daughter only to watch her flinch away.

"She was afraid of you?" Harry questioned interested "Why do think so?"

"She refused to talk to us, she prefered to stay in her room talking to herself. She didn't even let her mother hug her! Not even once!" Bart Willoughby sighted

"It was not Serena" Melinda sobbed "my little daughter become someone else, I wasn't able to reach her. Healers warned us that she was traumatised but it was as if she didn't know us anymore"

"Mrs Willoughby did you ever hear Serena mentioning Gamroths? Maybe she was thinking about revenge? "Ron was desperately fishing for any information.

"About those beasts and murderers? Why should she? They are long dead! And why do you ask about them? "Melinda asked disorientated

"It's about those recent murders, isn't it? That is the reason you're here asking about Serena?" Bart stiffened "You are more interested in some dead Death Eaters than my missing daughter! " he accused them standing up ready to confront them

"We are interested in Serena's missing"Harry also rose trying to calm down the distraught father "We want to find her"

"My daughter suffered enough and here you are asking all those questions, trying to blame her! That is! You want to entangle her in those foul Slytherins deaths! How can you look at yourself?! She suffered and they escaped punishment! "Bart become more and more wound up "Get out, right now! Get out! Go to your dirty Death Eaters! They have what they deserved! They were in hiding while my children suffered! "

" Is it what you think Mr Willoughby? That they deserved it? I can't belive it, Mr Willoughby, you are a father. Little Ivy Crux was only 8 years old, she was as much innocent as your daughters " Harry despite Ron frantic warnings refused to back down and leave.

" Stop it Bart, just stop it!" Melinda grasped his hand and pulled him down next to her. He sank down heavily and hid his face in his hands, Melinda hugged his shaking form kissing his temple.

"He doesn't think so, it's only anger and helplessness. They were our girls and we didn't manage to protect them" Melinda handed them the photograph of two smiling girls "We lost them long time ago, they both died in that house. If there is anything we can do to help you we will" Melinda declared

"Do you have any idea where Serena might have gone? Can you think of anybody that could take her in, a friend, family member she was particularly close to?"

"No, I can't think of anybody. Serena's best friend was Rose. They have been very close"

"Will you allow us to search your daughter's room?"

Melinda only nodded her head.

Serena's room looked like time capsule. Her parents kept it in the same state as it had been before the kidnapping. The bed in the corner was covered with the light bedspread, shelves were full of colourful knick-knacks and on the desk open books waited.

"We left it the way it was. We hoped that when they come home everything will be the same" Bart rubbed his eyes "but when we brought Serena here, it was obvious that she didn't recognise it. She didn't touch anything and spent her days drawing."

"What did she draw? Can we see it?" Harry asked while Ron inspected beauty treatments set up on the dresser, the majority expired a long time ago powders, creams and mascara withered, perfume evaporated.

The whole room made really depressing impression.

"In her notebook, she never allowed us to look inside it, she even slept with it. That notebook was the only thing she took" "Mr Willoughby, can you tell me when she drew this?" Ron summoned them. Above the mirror on the wall somebody drew the picture of the eye. It was impossible to notice by anyone entering the room unless standing right before it.

"I haven't seen it before. Serena had to paint it when she came back. What could it mean?"

"I don't know" Harry admitted.

* * *

"So this is Rose Willoughby" Harry looked at the young woman lying in big bed. He already was quite familiar with her face after watching photographs in her parents apartment, but still the sight of the unconscious young woman was shocking.

"Poor girl" Harry shook his head and looked at Healer-in-Charge of the Floor, Augustus Pye who was carefully checking readings written down by mediwitches After leaving Willoughbys he and Ron split. Harry went to the St. Mungo's in order to question the staff and Ron was supposed to dig through through old records. Hopefully they would find something.

"Miss Willoughby condition remained unchanged since the day she had been admitted and, as you already know, it is identical with Miss Greengrass condition " healer put the card aside and Harry looked around the room. It was sparely decorated. The main part of the room was occupied by Rose's bed, other then that there was only a chair and cupboard.

"Did Serena share a room with her sister?" he asked wondering

"Yes, she got panic attacks whenever we tried to separate them, she was not able to fall asleep without holding her sister's hand" Flora Tacet the mediwitch in-charge hurried with the explanation "Of course after she left we removed her bed from the room" she finished with stern face.

In Harry's opinion that women wasn't likeable, she reminded him of professor McGonagall when she stood stiffly waiting for another questions and not showing even slightest worry about her former patient.

"Changes in Serena's condition appeared last year. The patient began spending more time alone, away from her sister. She was often sitting in the corner and muttering to herself. But through the majority of the time it wasn't possible to establish contact with her." the mediwitch continued her story with dry tone

"But her condition wasn't as serious as Rose's?" Harry questioned the Healer which made mediwitch puckered her nose with displeasure. She didn't like to be ignored.

"No, of course not Rose is in the state of catatonia from both physical and psychological wounds. Serena's condition was of psychological nature, physically after some time she was healthy. It was her mind, after hours of enduring torture and watching the suffering of her sister she wasn't able to come to terms with what had happened "Healer explained" Because of that she locked herself away in her own world. It was hard for us to assess the level of damage to her mind, but undoubtedly it had to be significant "

"But she recovered?" Harry clearly couldn't understand, if Serena was so sick, how did she recover?

"It took place gradually so at first it was difficult to spot it, but the fact that she regained her senses astounded us. We have no explanation how she did it"

" Miracles happen "the mediwitch declared strongly

"Miracles" Healer muttered with a sneer.

"And those boxes?" Harry sensing mediwitch dislike pointed at the meticulously packed boxes placed by the wall

"Serena's things, mainly toys, we packed it in case she wished to retrieve it, since Rose obviously cannot use them" the mediwitch responded pleased with his interest. Harry opened it and looked inside. She was right, it was full of toys.

"Did Serena left behind any drawings?" he finally asked

"No, she took everything with her. She was very attached to them, I think that drawing was a therapeutic experience" the Healer denied

"Well she left us one drawing " the mediwitch pointed at the wall opposite the bed and mumbled the spell. From under paint an image of the huge eye emerged.

"She did that one night, using enchanted graphite" the mediwitch was clearly displeased "I don't know why but she made a lot of fuse when we attempted to remove it. She was raving that the eye watched over her, or some similar nonsense"

Harry tilted his head, taking closer look. The eye was huge, but other than that it was strike resemblance to the smaller one from Willoughby's home.

Harry thanked the Healer and the mediwitch and stayed in the room pondering his discoveries.

"It starts making sense" he mumbled to himself "Blaise's words: the girl, hospital. It all started here!"

"You should be more careful Harry, talking to yourself in here can send you straight to examination" the playful voice interrupted Harry's mussing.

Neville Longbottom stood in the door with one muscular arm leaning against it.

"Neville, mate! It's been ages!" Harry hugged his friend "How are you? I can see that the position of the youngest professor at Hogwarts suits you!" Harry joked.

Neville blushed as always when somebody praised him for his achievements. Indeed teaching his favourite subject at the school which had changed his life turned out to be his greatest adventure

"We have be missing you recently" Harry remarked "you hid at school and don't poke your head out of it. You didn't even show up at Hermione's party!"

Neville clearly embarrassed tried to find an excuse "I know, I know, Hermione send me a howler, but you how it can be with school, work, duties, life!"

"Stop it Neville, even professors have the right to have a fun, don't turn into the sourpuss! I'm sure Hannah tells you the same!"

This time Neville's embarrassment reached almost painful proportion "Ah, Hannah, well you see Harry, Hannah and I..., well, she... we... are no longer together, we split... it didn't work" Neville's stuttering returned in full force.

Harry felt like punching himself. It was painfully obvious that his friend was clearly uncomfortable with the subject. Cursing his own stupidity Harry searched desperately for a change of subject.

"So what are you doing here?" it was pathetic but at least it seemed neutral enough

"I visited my parents, they are on the same floor" Neville relaxed noticeably.

The health of his parents for years stayed unaltered, but he didn't stop counting for a miracle.

"You're a great guy Neville" Harry smiled

"Yeah, right. And what about you, why are you here Harry?"

" I conduct an inquiry into Miss Serena Willoughby disappearance"

"Serena is missing?" Neville straightened out upon hearing the news "When? How?" he was asking shocked "But her condition improved!"

"She disappeared and nobody knows where she is. " Neville's reaction surprised Harry " Did you know her? Were you two friends?"

"No, nothing like that, I just met her here. My mom and Serena sometimes played " Neville shrugged his shoulders brushing off any further questions.

"So maybe you could tell me what that drawing means?" Harry pointed at the painting on the wall.

Neville paled and swallowed hard "No, I am sorry Harry, I have no idea"

* * *

_For the first time the thought about taking the life didn't please him. He could not however allow himself the weakness. Not at that moment, when his enemies like slimy snakes they were crawled into their burrows, closing ranks in order to protect themselves He had to only close this one thing at the hospital and then he would return back to his normal entertain._

* * *

It was rather late, when the young, newly employed mediwitch, ended her rounds. Everything was perfect, the ward mediwitch Tacet would not find any reasons to criticise her tomorrow! She had to check on one last patient and then she could rest. Laura peeked through the pane in the door and frowned. Something wasn't right, the sheet on the bed didn't lie smoothly. Mediwitch Tacet would never have allowed that on her ward, and that patient as she was repeatedly told could not move. Laura opened the door and stumbled falling down, her hand landing in something sticky

"AAAAAAAAA! HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP! "

Pansy who was talking with Astoria sitting by Daphne's bed without hesitation rushed toward the room from which terrified scream got out.

In the door she collided with still screaming young woman who with horrified eyes watched the blood on her hands.

Pansy rushed to the bed. Rose's eyes , for the first time in years were opened and lifeless, from the corner of her mouth a caretaker of blood trickled. Pansy clearly sensed the sour smell of poison in the air. Rose was dead, she couldn't held her. Pansy gaze turned to the second person in the room who was lying on the floor. Blood was seeping from the wound in her stomach where a knife was still stuck.

"Merlin no, no, no!" Pansy swore furiously reaching for her wand "somebody call healer Smethwyck!" she screamed focusing all her attention on mediwitch Tacet " Don't die, don't you dare die on me!"

Flora looked at her with pure terror. It was clear, that she lasted that long only because her attacker had left the knife in the wound. Desperately Flora reached out her hand. She didn't want to die alone! Pansy simply grasped it understanding the unspoken plea.

" Hold on!" Pansy as if through a haze could hear other healers running. She was desperately whispering one spell after another but nothing worked, she couldn't stop the bleeding.

* * *

"Mediwitch Tacet should have left around six p.m., but nobody saw her leaving the ward. She didn't have her robes on, so she had to be on her way out when something happened and she entered Rose's room surprising the assailant " Ron concluded watching traces of blood " She saw him so he had no choice "

"I was in this room today! Barely few hours ago" Harry bitted his lips remembering his initial dislike to stiff mediwitch. He had thought the worst about her and yet she died trying to save her patient.

"Why would anyone kill a comatose patient?" Ron wondered

" It was not anyone it was him Ron, our killer!" irritated Harry turned his eyes to the door of the room, where Pansy was giving her statements to Arthur.

"But it doesn't fit! Rose was administered quickly working poison. Her death was painless, and on top of that, she wasn't a Slytherin! "

"And that is the reason for her death being painless!" Harry cleared his throat seeing Arthur leaving the room. "but he killed the mediwitch with a knife and I will bet you that when we compare this knife to the wounds of previous victims it will be a perfect match"

"I am afraid that you are right Harry" Arthur declared "Our murderer becomes bolder, he entered St. Mungo's, killed two people and left without anyone noticing him! They are only to ways he could enter this room, one is the staff entrance, but it is protected against unauthorised persons and the other is the main corridor but he would have to pass the Daphne's room where healer Goyle and Astoria Greengrass were."

"Pansy didn't see anybody?"

"No, she confirmed what that hysterical young mediwitch said. Miss Greengrass also have not seen anything out of ordinary" Arthur breathed deeply clearly frustrated "Fine, let's do what we can. collect statements for all personnel, not only this ward, but whole place I want to know where everyone was, and one more thing make sure that healer Goyle safely reaches her home, she seems shaken"

"I'll take care of her" Harry offered trying not to notice Ron's evocative gaze.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me home " Pansy said formally, trying to get rid of him, but Harry wasn't going to leave her alone. Uninvited he entered the living room behind her and in silence watched her discarding her robes and kicking off the shoes.

"Pansy?" he finally asked "Maybe I should bring you something stronger? Whiskey? Vodka?"

She bridled. Her carefully maintained facade of the absolute composure began cracking before his very eyes.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! FUCK IT!" she cursed loudly banging her fist on the mantelpiece.

"Pansy?!" he yelled panicked seeing cuts on her knuckles.

"What kind of healer am I since I cannot safe anybody?! Greg, Daphne and now Flora! " she shouted angrily" It didn't even like that old bat but she was so terrified! And there I was like an utter idiot grasping her hand instead of saving her!"

The bleak self-hatred he saw on her pale face terrified him more than anything ever had. Not wanting to frighten her but needing to do something Harry slowly approached her shaking figure and pulled Pansy in his arms. She didn't fight him. Her knees collapsed under her and both sank down.

"Pansy, Pansy " he whispered soothingly to her while she was shaking in his arms "You did all you could, nobody could have done for more. You heard what Smethwyck said the knife was enchanted, nobody could help her" he moved his hands over her back and leaned his head on hers "but thanks to you she wasn't alone, she knew that somebody was with her, it was very important"

Pansy without the word buried her head in his chest. Her ragged breath gradually became even. She was falling asleep. He knew that he should wake her up and send her to the bed, but Harry couldn't bring himself to do it, not just yet. So he sat cuddling her close and inhaling the fragrance of her perfume.

Waiting a bit longer to make sure she was truly soundly asleep,he rose from the floor with her body in his arms. Pulling her against his chest, Pansy's head rolled against his shoulder and she sighed in her sleep. Gently he stood up and with her in his arms went to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he folded the bed linen over her, surrounding her body in warmth. She looked so beautiful, so...so... He just couldn't resist. Bending over her, he placed his lips against her own, kissing her gently, ever so gently, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty. He straightened and his eyes winded when he noticed Greg who slipped off his bed and toddled to him. Harry swallowed nervously, he forgot that Pansy and Greg had slept in the same room and he just kissed the man's wife. Greg came up to Pansy and watched her for a moment as if making sure that she was safe and then turned his eyes to Harry. His hand suddenly shoot out and Harry in astonishment realised that he was holding up a dried flower. The petite flower looked bizarre in the vast hand.

"Greg?" he asked uncertain of what was expected from him. Greg he didn't react to the question only watched him.

Harry not knowing what to do carefully took the tiny flower. Apparently that was it. Satisfied Greg slowly turned and on all fours went back to his bed.

Harry made sure that Greg was once more sleeping and only then took a closer look at his unexpected gift. He was holding a small pansy.

Carefully he tucked the tiny flower inside his pocket only now aware of possible significance of Greg's gesture.

"I will protect her Greg, I promise"


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for all kudos:)

It has been 5 days since the tragic events on the ward and the young mediwitch who had found the body of sister Tacet wasn't able to stop her hands from trembling. Whenever she closed her eyes a vision of her bleeding superior appeared, every rustle provoked the shiver of fear. She knew that she had obligations towards her patients, knew that Aurors had secured the grounds, but still she wasn't able to calm down.

"Good morning mediwitch Sentire!" Neville Longbottom's voice almost gave her a heart attack. Stella gasped grasping at her desk. Neville lifted his hands up in the apologising gesture

"I'm sorry Stella, I didn't want to frighten you"

Stella forced herself to smile "You didn't frighten me, I simply fell into a pensive mood" she assured and started talking trying to cover up her unprofessional behaviour "Did you come to visit your parents? But, but today is Wednesday, and you usually appear on Friday " she suddenly realised and looked at him disorientated.

Neville unwittingly flinched "Yes, I know, but after the last events I simply had to visit them. Are they inside?"

Stella nodded her confirmation and watched him walking away. She was new, but mediwitch Tacet said that Neville Longbottom had never changed the day of his visit, it had been always Fridays. Longbottoms. They room. Neville. Stella closed her eyes suddenly realising something she forgot to tell the Aurors when they had been interrogating her. She practically ran toward the exit.

* * *

Pansy rose her head in order to greet the next patient.

"What I can do for you Auror Weasley? Is there something wrong with your health?" Pansy asked trying to be professional and not to show her irritation.

Ginny appearance in her office was rather unpleasant surprise.

"No, I'm fine. I only, I would like to talk with you "Ginny announced sitting down on the chair " I would like to talk with you about your relationship with Harry"

Pansy rose and eyebrow I don't think you have anything to say in the matter of my alleged relationship Auror Potter"

"Listen Pansy " Ginny tried "I know that you don't like me..."

Pansy snickered. That was an understatement of the century!

"...and to be honest, I don't like you either. For me you have always been a cruel, proud and cold Slytherin bitch"

"My dear coming from your lips that is a compliment" Pansy grinned wickedly "but getting back to the purpose of your visit?"

Ginny flushed red. Pansy's cool composure was irritating.

"Your relationship with Harry will end poorly " Ginny stated crossing her arms on her chest Y"you will lead him to disaster!"

"I can assure you Miss Weasley that I have no intention of doing such thing!" Pansy snapped

"He cares about you, we all can see that" Ginny swallowed her hurt "But it's hopeless, you are a married woman Pansy, and you won't leave your husband, and Harry" Ginny hesitated "Harry sometimes doesn't know when to give up. If he invest too much in this relationship it will destroy him. You will break his heart! Harry deserves more than being someone's dirty secret! He has always wished to have family, a wife, children, but you won't give him any of that! "

"But you will, won't you? "Pansy jibed

"Yes, I can give him all he wants!" Ginny rose up suddenly and leaned forward with her hands based against the desk "Harry is a part of my family! Good, righteous family! He loves us! It was mean to be! From the very beginning! I can give him everything he dreams of: home, family. He will never have to be ashamed of me!"

Pansy withstood the outburst calmly "But there is one little problem. He doesn't want you" she didn't hesitate to make her point.

Ginny choked "And he wants you?! The Death Eater's daughter and wife ?!"

"I think we are done here" Pansy got up and pointed at the door.

Ginny suppressed desire for reaching for her wand "If there is any drop of respectability inside of that cold heart of yours you will leave him alone!" she shouted before leaving

* * *

Mediwitch Sentire didn't waste time. Straight from 's she went to see Auror Potter. Now sitting in the comfortable chair for the first time in days she felt safe. With gratitude she accepted the glass of water from Ron.

"I'm very sorry, but I thought that, I mean when you interrogated me I was so nervous, and I didn't think that it was important, but now I saw Mr Longbottom and I remembered" she blabbed

"Calm down Stella, from the start. You remembered something what you had forgotten to tell us before?" Harry smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, that I speak out of order, but yes. You asked me about the drawing on walls in Rose's room. I told you that I've never seen it before, only it is not precisely a truth. " Stella took a deep breath "In a way it was the truth, because it was the first time I saw that drawing in Rose's room, but I saw it before in other room! "

"In other room at St Mungo's?" Ron wanted to be sure "Where?"

"It was the room of Frank and Alice Longbottom. I'm sorry, I only just remember it when I saw Neville, because he was so nervous when I asked him about that a few months ago"

"Neville? "Harry shoot out from a chair "Neville saw that drawing in his parents room?! "

"Yes, he hid it using a charm, but at one time I saw it by chance and I asked him. He was angry, and told me not to speak about it with anyone" Stella explained "And today he was nervous when I noticed that he arrived on the wrong day"

"Wrong day?"

"Yes, ever since war, Mr Longbottom visits his parents every Friday, but today is not Friday! That is so strange!"

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glance.

* * *

She couldn't face anybody. Pansy locked herself up in the bathroom adjoining to the office and glanced into a mirror hanging above the washbasin. Nothing has changed. She was still Pansy Parkinson Goyle. A daughter of murderers, a wife of Death Eater. She wiped out a tear which appeared on her cheek with an angry gesture. She could not leave Greg, she would never leave him, but that meant that Harry could be nothing more than a lover, a dirty secret.

That annoying bitch was unfortunately right. Harry deserved to have a wife and children, not a dirty affair. And she could not offer him anything more than a few moments in her bed. It was time to end things with Harry, no more conversations, no more sense of the closeness, no more warmth which almost thawed out her frozen heart

She hit the mirror with her fist.

She could not stay here.

She was suffocating, she had to get back home! Back home to Greg!

Today she was supposed to work all day long, had planned few appointments. She should have reported her exit but she didn't have enough strength to that. For the first time since she started working here she just left without the word.

* * *

Sight of two Aurors striding through corridors aroused worry. Harry and Ron with grim faces headed straight to the room occupied by Neville's parents, and entered without knocking facing their old friend.

"Harry, Ron, it is not what you think " Neville began lowering his wand, the half of not yet removed ominous eye clearly visible behind him. Obviously they stopped him from removing the whole drawing.

"Give me the wand Neville" Ron demanded firmly "Right now!"

"My wand, but" understanding dazzled in his eyes "You can be thinking that it was me?! Harry? Ron? "

"Your wand!" Ron repeated fiercely "Slowly!"

Neville easily surrendered his wand "It's not what you think, I promise!" he assured

"You lied to me Neville! " Harry answered grimly.

* * *

Malfoy Manor! At last! Pansy shake off dust of the fireplace and made the step inside.

"Hermione, it's only me, I'm back early I just..."

Pansy froze to the spot when her eyes fell down on the terrible scene. Hermione Malfoy was laying motionless on the floor, and above her bared bulging stomach was standing a masked figure with a knife in a hand.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading the last chapter and leaving me Kudos:D

* * *

"It's not what you think, it really isn't" Neville assured looking into the eyes of the two of his friends which sat opposite him in the interrogations room "Harry, Ron please, you must believe me!"

Harry only shook his head "Neville, you lied, you lied when I asked you about the drawing in the room and today we caught you while removing the evidence! What possible could you say to explain that?"

Neville wrinkled his forehead and sighed deeply "I know how that looks like Harry, really, but please understand, it was about my parents!" Neville looked at him pleadingly "Wouldn't you do anything in order to help your parents? "

"You killed six people because you wished to help your parents?!" Ron yelled hitting the table with the opened hand "You went out of your mind?!"

Neville looked at them speechless as if only now it dawned on him of what precisely they accused him for.

" I'm not, I .. I didn't kill anybody! Harry, Ron! It's not me!" he stammered

"So explain that to us Neville, from the beginning!" Harry demanded bowing over the table "Only this time no lies!"

* * *

Pansy instinctively reached for the wand, when heavy blow from the side sent her to the floor. Too late she oriented that she had made an obvious mistake. She didn't notice the second invader. Blow to the cheek almost knocked her out , in her mouth she felt blood from the cut cheek. She would die through her own stupidity! On all fours she attempted to reach her wand which drooped nearby when the strong hand grabbed her by the hair and almost raised her from the ground. A whine wrested itself from Pansy's throat and her hands instinctively flew to the cruel hand clenching her hair. Taking advantage of that the assailant without hesitation put the large knife to her bare throat and gently moved it creating the small cut. Pansy felt drops of blood fall down her neck. The threat was all too clear. Pansy ceased her struggle. She had to calm down! She had to fight not only for her own life but also Hermione's and the harmless child!

The other of assailants watched all without the movement, as if surprised with what had happened.

"Who the hell are you?! What do you want?!" Pansy attempted to turn away her head towards the one who held her but violent jerk forced her to remain in the place. With terror she realised, that they planned to kill Hermione in front of her eyes.

"Don't you dare! Leave her! Get away from her you filthy son of bitch! "she yelled seeing as the other assailant transfers his attention to the woman lying before him. They ignored her scream their utter silence was ghoulish. Pansy cursed her lack of the ability of using non-verbal magic! If only she had her wand! She didn't have magic, didn't have enough strength to fight them, the only thing she was left with was her mind but she but wasn't a genius!

"NO!" she yelled seeing as the first cut appeared on the Hermione stomach "She is innocent! Innocent do you understand?!" the hand holding the knife shook and Pansy seeing her chance carried on ignoring the painful pressure of the knife on her throat "You are going to murder an innocent woman in the most brutal manner! You are just as evil as they were! As I am! Do it and you will be a true Death Eater!"

The kneeling figure above Hermione with the angry scream rushed toward Pansy with the raised knife ready to hit the mark.

Pansy fought the urge to close her eyes. If she was going to die she would not do it in cowards way.

* * *

"So you claim that the unknown wizard offered you the assistance in treatment of your parents in exchange of the small assistance ?" Ron summed up what Neville revealed.

"Exactly, please Ron try to understand. It started almost a year ago, I began noticing that my mom's state was improving. Healers said that it was not possible, but I could see that clearly! She recognised sounds, colours, people! " Neville almost smiled " Everyone said that I had gone crazy, that I was hoping for a miracle, even Hannah, but I could see that Harry, she even at times recognised me! ".

Harry could only imagine how much those brief lapses of the awareness from Alice Longbottom had to mean for her son "And then you got the first message from that mysterious miracle-worker?"

"Yes, I found the short note in my mom's room. He asked me for help in tracing somebody for whom he's searched for a while" Neville rubbed his face with a hand "I didn't want to agree, but he wrote that it was the only way to complete mom's treatment. That this person had component essential for a cure! "

"And that didn't seem to you a bit suspicious?" Ron's voice dripped with the sarcasm

"Sure! I knew that it was about something not entirely legal, but I didn't think that he would murder anyone! Please understand it was about my mom! " Neville hid his face in his hands. Ron bridled, but Harry shook his head ordering him to be silent. They wouldn't find the truth by arguing.

"Fine,you get the message, you had to find somebody, who was it?"

"Nott, he asked me to seek Theo Nott" Neville revealed seriously "I could do that through Hogwart, I had to only forge few signatures, after that it was surprisingly easy"

"You handed murderer Nott's address " Ron growled

"I didn't know that he would kill him!" Neville yelled with despair "I didn't want that!"

"And the drawing?" Harry attempted to piece it all together

"It supposed to be a portal but it was never active" Neville shrugged his shoulders "When I found out, that the man which promised me help was a murderer I wished to get rid of that from my parents room "

"But there is something I don't understand, your mom state didn't improved " Ron stated not paying heed to how not tactfully his words sounded.

"It is the worst part, at the beginning, when I gave him Nott's address, she was better, it seemed that she would get well, but later, later regression came. Her state now is even worse than it was at the beginning " Neville spread his arms helplessly "I tried to get in touch with him I left messages, but all for nothing"

"He didn't need you anymore" Harry guessed "You never meet him?"

"Never, I swear Harry, never! If I only knew" Neville wrung his hands

"Since when exactly your mom's state started to getting worse ?" Ron asked driven by curiosity

"Just before Serena's recuperation" Neville responded without hesitation "I even thought that he had simply chosen her for healing because she was younger "

"Or more susceptible to manipulations" Harry whispered

* * *

The knife slid down across Pansy's cheek and went lower. Held in an embrace by one of invaders she was looking into the other lifeless eyes. She, because from her earlier scream Pansy was able recognise the sex of her attacker, seemed to be fascinated with blood oozing from the wound on the arm which she just inflicted.

"I won't beg you" Pansy blurted out straight into the atrocious white mask "You won't frighten me!" as a reward another cut appeared on her skin.

Pansy spat straight into the white mask. Her blood made the mask even more grotesque.

Hermione felt a throbbing pain. She knew that something very wrong had happened, that she had to move, to fight, but her body rebelled against her.

Spell!

She realised that it was pure magic that had held her immobilised on the floor. The child in her stomach kicked, as if sensing the threat. Hermione focussed her mind on it remembering all what Narcissa had said to her about connexions which are formed between the child and their ancestors home. Narcissa revealed that each Malfoy child would have this home in his blood.

_'It is your home baby, your ancestors house, your legacy. Feel it use it! Your home, your safe place'_ she thought attempting to arouse child's magic. It was still unknown just how much an unborn child with magic could do. For their all sakes Hermione prayed, that her child would be exceptionally bright and gifted.

* * *

Greg rocked rhythmically staying in the dressing room in which Tipsy had locked him up before disappearing. He couldn't understand why they had left him alone, he was never alone, he didn't like to be alone. When he was alone he was afraid that they would come for him.

He felt coolness, as if somebody suddenly opened a window. He flinched and began shaking. Something touched him, the slight touch as wings of the butterfly on his arm and face. The door of the wardrobe opened slightly. Something called him, something, somebody, a voice from far away. Tipsy had told him to stay but he could hear the voice clearly. Unknown but still familiar voice. On all fours Greg gradually stirred towards the voice.

* * *

"Stinking rotten bitch! Why are you hiding behind the mask? Are you afraid? Of me or yourself? It is easy to be tough holding a knife against someone unarmed or unconscious, isn't it? " Pansy didn't stop talking even when the top of her clothes was in shreds and wounds from strokes of the knife bled and hurt. She wanted to focus their attention on herself, as long as they were busy with her they left Hermione and her child in peace. It was not the most brilliant of plans, but the only one Pansy could think of.

Her assailant giggled when particularly nasty cut appeared upon Pansy's breast

The sudden breeze wobbled assailant who held her from behind. They all came to a standstill seeing as from nowhere a wind appeared in the room. At first it was gentle and then more and more violent, moving draperies and throwing knick-knacks gathered on tables on the floor. Pansy felt the grip upon her body lessening. She had only one chance. Using all strength she punched the assailant holding her in the solar plexus and not paying heed to pain of hair being torn out tossed herself into the side towards her wand. The one holding her fell down on the floor out of breath, she gained a few priceless seconds!

The women with the knife wanted to attack her when the shady form with the white hair tripped her.

Greg could see only a terrifying white mask. The one he has been afraid of all of his life. The mask which carried pain, the death and damage and for the first time in his life he wasn't afraid. With broad strong hands he reached to the neck of the monster. He wasn't afraid! In the end he wasn't afraid!

"Greg!" Pansy cried seeing blood spilling on the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the assailant getting up from the ground. She had to reach the wand!

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *


End file.
